


Cynosure- A focal point of admiration.

by suhjunjohn127



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged Up NCT Dream, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medical, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Doctor AU, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentioned NCT Dream Ensemble, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Mentioned WayV Ensemble, Mild Language, Smut, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, jaehyun is a kinky bottom, mentions of patient death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhjunjohn127/pseuds/suhjunjohn127
Summary: When the young hot shot doctor, Johnny Suh, has been solicited to Jaehyun’s hospital. Johnny is to become the new Chief of Surgery. Jaehyun’s excitement and curiosity are soon to be washed away by Johnny’s cocky disposition.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Mark Lee
Comments: 12
Kudos: 145





	Cynosure- A focal point of admiration.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote this as a Jaehyun x Y/N on my tumblr. I thought it would be better as a Johnjae fic. So you can read the original on my tumblr if you want! This has Scrubs vibes, just saying. Sorry to the medical professionals if any of this is off. I started writing this in January and finally got around to finishing it.

“You know, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you have a crush on this ‘Johnny’ guy.” Doyoung said, picking at his food. It was Doyoung, Jaehyun and a few others scattered across the cafeteria, eating lunch. 

Jaehyun paused, giving him a look before continuing to eat. “I’m sorry, I’m enthusiastic about something. You wouldn’t understand that would you?” He smiled, speaking with fluent sarcasm. 

Doyoung coughed out a laugh. “I have plenty to be excited about.”

“Sure, Doie... your brother is your only excitement?” Jaehyun asked. 

“Hey! I’m excited he’s worked so hard to follow in my footsteps.” Doyoung puffed his chest out proudly. 

“Doyoung- everyone in your family is in the medical field.”

“Yeah, but he came here!” Doyoung pouted and Jaehyun just let him have this one, no annoying friendly love attached. “Plus no one knows we are related- since we have different last names. He is my half brother after all. You know that, obviously. It’s just nice to have him here. I’m a big deal here.”

“You are... right after me.” Jaehyun gave Doyoung a big grin and he threw a fry at Jaehyun’s face. Joke was on him, Jaehyun loved a good fry. Jaehyun picked it up, dipped it in Doyoung’s ketchup and ate it, “Besides, you have other things to be excited for too.”

“Yeah, like what?” Doyoung pouted, throwing another fry back onto his plate. 

“I mean, speaking of having crushes... the intern... Mark- he is adorable.”

“Jaehyun, don’t-“

“I see how you treat him. He’s literally getting called ‘teachers pet’ when they follow you on your rounds.” 

“He’s a smart kid-“ 

“Attractive too.” Jaehyun winked and Doyoung sighed, sinking into his seat. “If you say so.”

“And I do~ come on, Doyoung. Don’t pretend like you don’t admire him. He’s always by your side or has an answer for you. The kid glows when you smile at him.” 

“Jaehyun stop-“

“Jeno is friends with him-“ 

Doyoung gave Jaehyun an incredulous look. “I am not about to pimp out my own brother to get to Mark. We all know, if I wanted to, I could have Mark. That sounded creepy... but I am his superior and I would never want to put him in an uncomfortable position. Mark is not-“ he stopped suddenly.

“He’s not me?” Jaehyun asked, shoulders slumped. 

“I wasn’t going to- I didn’t mean-“ Doyoung stammered and shook his head, looking down. 

“I deserve that,” Jaehyun chuckled. “I don’t regret sleeping with Taeil when I was an intern. I just regret falling for him.” 

“I never approved of you doing that.” He said and Jaehyun flipped him off. Jaehyun knew he didn’t. He told Jaehyun plenty of times not to go down that path. Apparently, Taeil was known for being a bit of a player. Not that anyone would be able to tell from looking at him. He was a sweet man and a wonderful doctor. His patients adored him and the staff felt comfortable about him. Came to him in need. It was easy to fall for him when it seemed like everyone else was too. 

Doyoung had however, ‘seen right through him.’ Doyoung thought he was nice enough but when Taeil mentored Doyoung; he saw his play boy side. Jaehyun didn’t want to know about anyone else. But when Taeil ended it, it was because he was really in love with someone who had moved back home to China- Sicheng, or something. Soon enough, he put in a notice that he would be leaving and ended up transferring. Moving to China himself to pursue what he had been missing and was trying to find in Jaehyun… amongst others. Of course, Jaehyun was heartbroken. But then, in Doyoung fashion, he didn’t let Jaehyun live it down that he had ‘told him so.’ 

Jaehyun had met Doyoung on both of their first days as interns. He was studying to be an attending physician in enteral medicine and Jaehyun was working on becoming a surgeon. Luckily, he was nice to Jaehyun.... in his own Doyoung way. Doyoung was slightly sassy, could nag a bit but Jaehyun liked it. Jaehyun liked that right off the bat the two of them felt like siblings. Once they became residents things got real and they got hard. Jaehyun went through the death of his father. Doyoung took Jeno in when his parents were too busy focusing on work and traveling. They would leave Jeno alone with the maid for months at a time. They came from a wealthy family but Doyoung never spoke of money. Although, once he cared about someone he used it to his advantage to take care of them.

Doyoung never wanted Jeno to feel like a burden. Doyoung wanted Jeno to have a comfortable life and grow up feeling loved. He always did, never caring they were only half siblings. He was much closer to Jeno than his older brother. So the three of them often spent time together. Jaehyun liked feeling like he had a baby brother too. But that was when Jaehyun really saw Doyoung’s loving side. He was nice to Jaehyun but around this time Jaehyun really saw how caring and full of admiration Doyoung was. 

When Jeno had gotten into the program there at Neo Cultural Memorial Hospital both boys had thrown him the biggest party, well- big for the three of them. This was Jaehyun’s family. 

But Doyoung still brought up Taeil as a lesson sometimes. Even to Jeno as a resident. Jaehyun had learned but didn’t fully regret it. Jaehyun would only say he did for Doyoung’s sake. Jaehyun had learned a lot about himself in that experience. Good and bad. Plus, he thought it had helped him a lot. Taeil had taught him many things that he still held onto… but that was years ago. 

“I know, I know.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes playfully. He heard some laughter and his and Doyoung’s head shot towards the entrance of the cafeteria. There were a few of the interns coming in. Jeno and Mark both waved to the two of them. They both politely smiled and waved back. With them were Jaemin Renjun, Haechan, Chenle and Jisung. There were a few more interns but the seven of them seemed to have formed the closet bond after these seven months. 

Jeno was studying to be a surgeon like Jaehyun. He loved Jaehyun’s stories and always had questions for him. He enjoyed doing his homework with Jaehyun and Doyoung at the table studying hard for rounds. He had a very steady hand, which helped. Doyoung was supportive of anything Jeno did. Jaehyun knew this was never something Doyoung really wanted, this life in the medical scene. However, the need to please his parents would always be stronger than his need for anything he wanted to do on his own. “Well, I have one hour left and then I’m headed home.” Doyoung sighed, looking away from the interns. “Do you want anything special for dinner?” He picked up Jaehyun’s mostly empty tray, putting it on his. Jaehyun smiled, “No, surprise me.” 

He flashed a gummy smile back, “Alright, I’ll see you at home.”

“Okay,” Jaehyun said as the two of you got up from the table. “Doyoung.“ 

“Mhm?” Doyoung picked up some trash, putting it on the trays.

“You know... Mark isn’t that much younger.” Doyoung’s smile vanished as he walked quickly to the trash can. “Doie, come on. I know you like him and even if you don’t do anything about it now. You should in the future.” 

“This is highly inappropriate chatter.” 

“You deserve to be happy. You haven’t been with anyone in a long time.” 

“Neither have you and I’m not trying to push it.”

Jaehyun sighed, clearly not getting anywhere. “Alright, I’m sorry. I just know that you’re thinking he’s too young for you but he’s not. Just because he’s friends with Jeno-“ 

“Bye, Jaehyun. I’ll see you later.” Doyoung walked off not even seeing Mark wave to him as he left the cafeteria.  
__  
Jaehyun was hanging out with some of the other surgeons. Today was kind of a big deal to him. Suh Johnny was transferring and would soon be the new Chief of Surgery. Johnny wanted to come for a few months and see if it was a good fit for him. He was very well known in Korea. One of the best and youngest surgeons of his time. Jaehyun had kept up with his blog that he posted. Where Johnny talked about the stigmas in Korea and in the medical field. Jaehyun had become the most well known surgeon at Neo Cultural and there had been some buzz around him. Jaehyun and his fellow colleague, Yuta. He had come here from Japan. Jaehyun had hated him at first. The pair were always going at it. Although, they both worked extremely well together. Plus, Jaehyun thought he was a funny guy. Yuta always wanted to seem cool but Jaehyun knew he was a huge anime watching, fluffy, romantic dork. He didn’t try to hide that after a while and Jaehyun was glad for it. It made Yuta more human to him. Made Jaehyun realize this job and these people could also be family if he would let them. 

Jeno and Jaemin had come in along with Mina. The three of them were interns specifically to become surgeons, so they got to meet Johnny before the others. “Jeno~” Jaehyun whispered and waved. Jaehyun made no intention of hiding the fact that Jeno was his favorite intern. Of course he was. To be honest, Jaehyun adored this whole batch of interns anyway. Jaehyun favored a few every year, but this year they all seemed to be special. Jeno waved as he came to the front and sat with Jaehyun. Jaemin and Mina followed him, both giving him a brief hello. One thing about this job Jaehyun loved was getting to teach. He liked interacting with the new and scared shitless interns. Jaehyun was once there himself, all those years ago. Jaehyun was still learning, in fact, which was another reason he was ecstatic about Suh Johnny joining the hospital. If he were going to learn, he wanted it to be from the best. 

“Doyoung said, this Mr. Suh is your crush?” Jeno whispered, trying to cover up the giggle that was attached to the question. 

Jaehyun gave him a look that made the giggle erupt into a fit of laughter as other members of the room gave both of them stares. In Jaehyun’s mind, he loved that Jeno was basically his teasingly, annoying little brother. Jeno and Doyoung loved working together to provoke the hell out of Jaehyun. “He is not. I just think him to be a brilliant doctor is all.” 

“Sure, I understand. Although, I did see a picture of him... quite the looker if you ask me.” Jeno smiles to himself. 

“Quite the looker?” Jaehyun blinked, “Jeno, are you 60 years old?” He just gave him an eye smile and shrugged to which Jaehyun rolled his eyes in adoration. Yuta made his way next to the other side of Jaehyun and beside him was Taeyong. Other surgeons, nurses and specialists took their seats as the chief of surgery came in. “Alright, have a seat. We all knew that my reign would come to an end one day.” There were a few chuckles about the room. “But I still have a little ways to go. I’m sure you’ve all heard about Mr. Suh and him replacing me after some time.” There were some nods and he continued on. “I hope you welcome him with open arms. He’s a wonderful young man with a big heart. So please, let him introduce himself and what he hopes to initiate here on his journey at Neo Memorial.” He started clapping which led everyone to as Johnny walked up to the front. He had a warm smile as he greeted the chief but it soon faded away. “Hello,” his voice was deep and Jaehyun couldn’t help but be seized by him. He hated that he couldn’t focus on Johnny’s words, instead it was on all of Johnny himself. In Jaehyun’s defense, it had been a long time since he had seen someone so attractive. Also, it had been a long time since he had gotten laid. Johnny spoke with such ease, very rehearsed in a way. Jaehyun took plenty of time to size him up while drowning out his voice. He was very tall, lean- but his dress shirt helped him look more defined, sharply dressed at that... even his features were sharp. Clothes clinging to him in the best way, very fitted. His hands moved as he spoke and his veins showed- stopping at the cuff of his shirt but Jaehyun was anxious to see how far they ran up. Jaehyun wanted to hold them but later have them around his throat... he shook his head. Even his vibrant light brown curls and his demeanor made Jaehyun quiver in anticipation and all he had done was speak about his plans for the hospital. 

Once Johnny was done he thanked everyone and people stood to greet him. Probably, to also try and fall upon his good graces. Jeno looked at him and laughed as Jaehyun snapped out of it. “I guess he’s average looking.” Jeno winked as he was pulled away by Jaemin. Jaehyun stood, smoothing out his scrubs as the chief of surgery brought Johnny to him, Yuta tapping Jaehyun’s shoulder to warn him. 

“Jaehyun! Yuta!” 

“Hello, Sir,” Jaehyun smiled and Yuta did as well. 

“Johnny this is Yuta and Jaehyun. I’ve told you much about them. They will be your saving graces here. They are the best of the best.”

Both smiled again, “Sir, you’re too kind.” 

“You both make it easy to gush about you.”

“Oh, please. We’re just doing our jobs.” Jaehyun made a gesture to stop him from going on.

“You don’t think you’re deserving of that title?” Jaehyun stopped suddenly, looking at Johnny. 

“No, sir- I was just saying he flatters us too much.” 

“Well, if your superior speaks well of you, you should say thank you and not impose this false modesty.” Johnny chuckled, seeming slightly forced. 

“Have I done something to offend you?” Jaehyun asked, bothered. 

“Jaehyun,” Yuta took his hand in his, rubbing it as he spoke, “We obviously thank Mr. Davis. We just don’t want to seem proud.” Yuta smooths over. 

“Jaehyun is very modest,” Mr. Davis chuckled, “He can’t help but push my words away with a kind heart. He’s bright and full of ideas. He helps a lot with the children that come in. Gets a lot of wonderful guests' donations too.” Someone called Mr. Davis away and he looked at Johnny. “Play nice,” were his last words and Jaehyun felt so unsettled. When Mr. Davis walked away Johnny looked at him with an unreadable expression but Jaehyun still felt judgement. 

“Have you settled here well from Korea, Mr. Suh?” Yuta asked, his hand going to Jaehyun’s back to calm him. 

“Johnny- please.” Yuta nodded, understanding for the next time. “Yes, although I miss Korea dearly. This is definitely a change in pace.” Johnny looked around like he couldn’t be bothered and Jaehyun felt his heart break. This man who he had the most excitement in seeing couldn’t care less in being here. “How much are they paying you?” 

“Jaehyun!” Yuta’s hand flew from his back and his neck turned faster than lightning as Johnny’s eyes had shown more expression than Jaehyun predicted in his entire life. 

“Excuse me?” 

“Do I dare repeat myself?” Jaehyun chuckled, “I mean, you don’t seem to enjoy being here so I can’t imagine why you are- unless it’s the money.” 

“Jaehyun,” Yuta sighed, closing his eyes. 

A few people had come up to introduce themselves to Johnny and Jaehyun pulled himself away with Johnny’s eyes not leaving Jaehyun. “Excuse me, Johnny. I guess I should have considered my modesty before speaking.” Jaehyun walked off ready to finish his last rounds and head home to hide in his room. There was no way Jaehyun wanted to work with such a man.  
__  
When Jaehyun arrived home Doyoung was in the kitchen. He loved the apartment the three of them shared. It was spacious, open and close to the night life. It was only about ten minutes from work which was a godsend because Jaehyun hated getting up and ready. The boys had given Jaehyun the master bedroom when they all moved in two years ago. Jaehyun and Doyoung had been saving up to move somewhere nicer. Jaehyun had found this place and had the two tour it with him. 

“Hello, dearest.”

“Hi, Doie.” Jaehyun couldn’t help his deflated expression as he sat down his bag and hopped up on the kitchen island beside where Doyoung was finishing up. 

“What’s the matter?” He hadn’t looked at Jaehyun since he’d arrived and Jaehyun was grateful. He hated he felt like crying over some stupid boy’s words that made him feel like shit for no reason. Even if Jaehyun had gone off on him too. He didn’t know why it bothered him so badly... probably because he had been looking forward to meeting Johnny so badly. Jaehyun loved reading his blog every week. Feeling seen and heard, even from a stranger in a different country. Learning ways to deal with people and the pain of the families. Obviously, it was not a good first impression. Not that Jaehyun thought the two of them would hit it off and become fast friends but he had hoped to have a connection and mentor situation forming quickly. Honestly, anything would have been better than what happened. The worst part being Jaehyun just didn’t understand why Johnny spoke to him the way he did. What was it? Because Jaehyun was well known at the hospital? He can’t be that vapid, can he?

“I met Johnny.” 

That made Doyoung look at Jaehyun as he turned the stove off. “And? How was it? Is he the man of your dreams? Did he sweep you off your feet with his words of surgical advances in the medical field?” 

Jaehyun smiled softly, “Quite the opposite.” Doyoung’s eyebrows rose and Jaehyun continued, “He might be handsome but he is no gentleman. He was rude to me and I felt so belittled by him.” 

Doyoung gasped, “What did he say?” 

“Well, when I stopped Mr. Davis from flattery he asked if I thought I ‘didn’t deserve such a title’ and ‘my false modesty was too much for his liking’... so I conquered that he might just be there for the money because he was acting like such an ass.” 

Doyoung groaned, “Jaehyun- you didn’t...” 

“I asked him how much they were paying him. I thought Yuta was going to fall out on the floor.” 

“Jaehyun, you do realize he is your superior. You are not to argue so you can come out on top. I know you are a person who likes to speak their mind but, seriously?”

“I was upset... I know I shouldn’t have said it but- Doyoung... if you saw the way he looked at me... as if I were some dead fly on his windowsill. I have worked so goddamn hard for what I have and to be treated like that- it just got the best of me. He made me feel like I was not good enough to be in his presence.” 

“For your sake, I hope it was a misunderstanding.” Doyoung shook his head, plating Jaehyun’s food. “Here,” he handed it to him as Jaehyun came off the counter. 

“Well, you’ll meet him soon enough and see what an dick he is.” Jaehyun made his way to the dining table and Doyoung followed. “Jeno should be home late. He had rounds with Taeyong but after that he said he was going to Mark and Haechan’s to study.” 

“Mark and Haechan live together?” Doyoung asked with his mouth full. 

“Yes, apparently they fight constantly and they’re loud as hell. But they’re best friends so they put up with each other. They’re the only ones who have known each other since before medical school.” 

Doyoung nodded in understanding. Jaehyun knew Doyoung was worried about Jeno fitting in and making stable work relationships. “Jeno has been getting close to Jaemin.” 

Jaehyun nodded, shoving food into his mouth. Jaehyun didn’t realize how hungry he was. “Maybe since they’re both studying to become surgeons? But yeah, Jeno said Jaemin asks to come and study here all the time but no one knows Jeno lives with us. I don’t think Jeno wants any different sort of treatment from his friends.” 

“I feel bad...” Jaehyun looked up at Doyoung. “He can’t even have his friends over. I feel like I’m smothering him.” 

“Doie,” Jaehyun cooed, he was such a loving brother. “If Jeno felt that way he would tell you. Plus, it’s still early for all of them to get to know each other. Once Jeno trusts Jaemin or the other boys he will tell them. Probably, when he knows it’s not a conflict of interest.” 

“You’re right. I just worry.” He sighed before a smile formed, “Also, he told me, all the interns think we’re dating.” 

“Really?” Jaehyun giggled, “Oh, I love that. I’m gonna be extra flirty now.” 

“Please don’t.” 

“Maybe I’ll make Mark jealous.” 

“Can you just eat?” Doyoung tried his best to hide a grin.  
__

The next few days Jaehyun rarely saw Johnny. With the exception of walking in on him changing in the locker room. Jaehyun had seen a lot of him then. Jaehyun had frozen- looking at Johnny, shirt undone and a huge dragon tattoo on his right rib. His hand glided down his abs and Jaehyun gasped. He looked up at Jaehyun with a smirk. “Excuse you.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes and went to his locker, hearing a chuckle from Johnny. Besides that, Jaehyun had not really seen him. He walked right past Jaehyun. Probably didn’t even notice Jaehyun was there but Jaehyun watched Johnny. Like a hawk. There seemed to be some mixed reviews from the interns. Some thought he was scary and others just thought he was sexy. Jeno told Doyoung on his off day that Mark thought Johnny was cute. Doyoung made an annoyed sound asking why Jeno would tell him that. Quickly, trying to cover it up with, ‘why he would care who Mark thought was cute.’ Doyoung was bothersome for the rest of the day at home.

Both Jaehyun and Jeno pushed Mark on Doyoung because he was definitely Doyoung’s type. Moreover, Jeno had told Jaehyun that the first day they all met, Mark blurted that Doyoung was hot. Some of the other interns disagreed, ‘cute maybe.’ Saying, Taeyong and Irene were hotter. But Mark had it bad for Doyoung. Mark apparently loved the ‘nerdy’ type. Jaehyun could see why Doyoung was rocking Mark's world. Doyoung was tall, lanky, wore glasses and if he wasn’t in his lap coat he was definitely rocking a cardigan or some type of sweater/sweater vest combo. 

Jeno never seemed to be grossed out just because Doyoung was his brother. He thought it was nice that Mark had a crush on him. Jeno wanted to see his brother happy. He thought Doyoung deserved everything and more. He liked Mark a lot and the more he got to know Mark, the more he thought Mark would be perfect for Doyoung. He just knew Doyoung would never go for an intern or someone ‘so much younger.’

Jaehyun had finished his rounds. Interns scurrying to where they needed to be or to catch a nap before their superior needed them. Jeno was supposed to go into surgery with Jaehyun so he stayed near with Mark who was going to help Doyoung with paperwork. 

“He asked you to mentor him? Oh my god, can you two please just get married?” 

“Jaehyun, please keep your voice down.” Doyoung sighed, knowing he wouldn’t listen. 

“That takes a lot of balls to ask. I’m just saying-“ 

“How about you just say nothing.” He smiled and Jaehyun rolled his eyes. “I feel like, I’m just gonna regret telling you anything.” 

“Hey-“ Jaehyun pouted. “Mr. Suh.” Was said from Jaehyun’s right, interrupting his Doyoung time. Johnny was walking up to them. Jaehyun’s pout became deeper at the sight of him. “Oh please, why.” He said quietly and Doyoung looked at Jaehyun like he was crazy because Johnny was so close. “Mr. Suh, to what do I owe the pleasure.” Jaehyun hoped the sarcasm could be picked up in his monotone voice. 

“Jaehyun,” Doyoung put his head in his hand. 

Johnny looked between the two of them. “Johnny, please... You are performing surgery on Mrs. Ellis soon?” 

“I am.” Jaehyun answered uninterested. He thought he imagined a smirk crossing Johnny’s lips for a brief moment.

“Great, I’ll be sitting in.” 

“Why?” Jaehyun half whined, looking over him. He looked good today. Jaehyun mentally screamed at himself because of his thought process. Anyway, not that Jaehyun couldn’t handle being watched by Johnny but he knew he was going to judge anything and everything Jaehyun would do to a t. 

He just smiled, “Trying to see what these ‘saving graces’ can really do. I sat in on Yuta earlier and he had Mina with him. So we’ll use Jaemin.” 

We? “No... I will be using Jeno. Irene has Jaemin for tonight when she works on a knee.’ 

“Well, you shouldn’t use the same intern all the time.” He tried to state. 

“I don’t. I had Mina yesterday when I took out tumors because she answered the most questions on rounds. I had Haechan two days ago when I gave an 8 year old a new heart. Guess you missed that one.” Johnny just stared at Jaehyun. “I don’t mean to disrespect you, Johnny. But we do have a system here. I might have my favorites but that’s not going to stop me from giving equal treatment. I’ll see you for surgery.” Jaehyun squeezed Doyoung’s arm, “I’ll see you later, Doyoung.”  
__  
Jaehyun knew Doyoung was gonna chew him out when he got home. Jaehyun knew he shouldn’t be talking to his new boss like that. But the sight of him just made Jaehyun so angry. Jaehyun and Jeno were preparing for surgery. Washing their hands when Jaehyun could feel Johnny enter the room. “Jeno, this is a simple hysterectomy. You’ve watched one of these before. Obviously, it’s still a major surgery. You’re gonna be fine. You have a steady hand. You won’t be doing too much but you’ll still be watching as well.” 

Jeno nodded as they both went in. Jaehyun looked back seeing Johnny get into his scrubs, knowing he wasn’t far behind them. “Don’t let Johnny being here worry you either.” 

“Yes sir.”  
__  
“Great job, Jeno!” Jaehyun rid himself of his gloves and patted Jeno’s back. Jeno was all eye smiles and even Johnny could help but give the kid a soft grin before returning to his usual glare. 

“Watching you is always a treat, Jaehyun.” 

Jaehyun grinned, shrugging. “You’re just saying that because I’m your favorite.” 

“Might be true but you’re still damn good at your job. I feel like I’m learning a lot. I’m jealous Haechan got to be in on the heart bypass surgery. He was in awe apparently.”

“Yuta is doing a Cholecystectomy on Friday and he requested you. That should be a good one.” Jaehyun ruffled his hair and he flashed a big smile before Jaehyun told him to get going. Knowing he had been there for 12 straight hours and needed to go home. “Thanks again, Jaehyun.” 

“Don’t mention it.” He said as Jeno left and Jaehyun finished taking off the dirty garments before cleaning up. 

“You really can’t take a compliment can you?” Johnny asked. 

“Johnny, you’re still here.” It didn’t come off as a question and it didn’t come off nice either.

“The surgery was sufficient.” 

Jaehyun turned to face him real fast, “Sufficient?” 

“So you do like compliments... I feel as though if I gave them to you, you wouldn’t take them.” 

“You understand those compliments are different. I still appreciate them. I don’t want to seem full of myself but I do have the confidence to back it up. I’m not trying to seem as if I’m too good for them. But this is my job. This is what I’m here to do. I honor their opinion of me.” 

“What about mine?” 

“On a professional level, I respect it and realize I need it in order to keep my job. On a personal level, I do not care what you think of me.” 

Johnny laughed, seeming taken aback. “So this is what you think of me? You know your friend Doyoung told me, you were extremely excited to meet me. Said, you read all my medical journals and kept up with my blog posts. Told me you couldn’t wait to meet me.” 

“I don’t understand what this has to do with my performance.” Jaehyun was trying to keep calm. He was sure Doyoung was trying to smooth over what happened when he first met Johnny but that wasn’t Doyoung’s place. “I was a fan of your work. Not you.” 

Johnny nodded, “I’m sorry for when we first met. I acted like an asshole because I was basically trained that way. To get ahead and to get where I am... I didn’t have friends or anything like how this hospital is. It’s not as cut throat as where I studied. Getting a compliment from your superior was one of the biggest deals and you seemed so cocky as to write it off.” 

Jaehyun couldn’t see something as simple as that was to make him so full of hatred. He then thought back to reading his blog posts and about how competitive it was for Johnny and growing up, how cold his family was. Jaehyun tried his best to understand. “We’re a family here. We can still be annoying and go behind each other’s backs but what family doesn’t? We’re not perfect but nothing ever is.” Johnny forced out a laugh and agreed. “I’ve been here since noon yesterday. So I’m going home.” As Jaehyun walked towards the door Johnny stopped him. 

“Jaehyun...” he turned after opening the door. “To let you know, I did watch your heart transplant. You did a great job.” 

Jaehyun looked at him blankly before nodding. “Thank you, sir.” Jaehyun walked out quickly before shaking his head. Just because he was nice to Jaehyun for a brief moment didn’t mean he was going to throw caution to the wind. Johnny was still a dick in Jaehyun’s book.

__

“You told him that I kept up with his blog!” Jaehyun slammed the door as Doyoung was eating. He was supposed to head back to work soon. He jumped before looking up from his book. “It is not your place to smooth things over for me.” 

“I’m trying to help you.”

“He should apologize to me! Not you- for me.” 

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to embarrass you. I just didn’t want you in trouble.” Doyoung pleaded.

“I can handle myself. Whether you believe it or not. Now, I’m going to sleep before I have to be back at eight.” Doyoung got up quickly to stop Jaehyun, pulling him into a hug. “Don’t be mad at me, okay?” All Jaehyun did was huff, knowing he couldn’t be mad at Doyoung. “I love you, Jaehyun. I panicked, thinking he would fire you or something and I tried to fix everything. I can’t help I’m a textbook over-thinker.” 

“I love you too,” Jaehyun said into his shoulder. 

“Good, now don’t go around slamming doors. Jeno is trying to sleep too.” Jaehyun sighed again, “I’m sorry, mom.” Jaehyun could feel Doyoung’s eyes roll but he smiled, kissing Jaehyun’s hair before going to the kitchen to clean up. “I’ll see you later.”  
__

Jaehyun was getting more used to having Johnny around but he still tried his hardest to ignore him. It seemed like Johnny knew that because he was popping up more and more. “Mr. Davis, hello.” Renjun was going over some papers with Jaehyun. 

“Jaehyun, just the guy I was looking for.” He had Johnny in tow. Johnny was wearing a pale yellow shirt and his lab coat. His complexion was glowing and the stern looking he was giving was making Jaehyun’s thighs clench. No! He thought. This was happening more and more. Jaehyun’s brain was trying it’s hardest to fight against him. The last thing he needed to shed any light on was his allure to Johnny. The past few weeks Johnny had been trying to talk to Jaehyun more. Making eye contact but Jaehyun would look away quickly. Little things like that. It seemed a little much but he thought, maybe Johnny really was sincerely sorry. The thing was, Jaehyun was a stubborn hard ass. 

“I want Johnny to work with you on your patient,” Mr. Davis looked at the file for the name and you dreaded what was coming. “Xiao De Jun.” 

“Xiaojun? May I ask why?” 

“I’ve done little dealing with a splenectomy before. Especially for a child. I’d like to see how you deal with the child and how he responds to the surgery.” 

“I’ll leave you to it.” Mr. Davis smiled and walked off. Jaehyun and Johnny seemed to be having a staring match as Renjun looked between the two of them not knowing what to say.

“Renjun, can you get me Jisung please? He is on this case with me.” 

“I will,” Renjun ran off. Probably weirded out by the tension.

“Have you gone over his file?” Jaehyun asked. 

“I have,” Johnny kept eye contact with him. A soft smile creeping as Jaehyun’s eyebrows formed together. “You wanted me?” Jisung was suddenly there. Jaehyun took his eyes off Johnny. 

“Yes, Jisung. Get the meds for Xiaojun. We have to prep him for surgery in a few hours. You’ll be sitting in, right?” He nodded and Jaehyun gave him a thumbs up, “Great.”

“Jisung, what field are you looking into?” Johnny asked and Jisung looked stunned. Johnny was asking him a question. Jisung stammered for a moment. “Pediatrics, I enjoy working with kids.” 

“That’s good of you.” Johnny gave him a smile and Jisung lit up.

“Go prep, I’ll be right behind you.” Jaehyun was tired of the chummy act. 

“Yes, sir.” Jisung ran off. 

Jaehyun started to walk the other way. Needing to drop off some paperwork to a nurse. Johnny followed quietly. “Here are the discharge papers for Lisa and the file for Mr. Park.” 

“Jaehyun, I have a meeting. Which tie?” Taeyong came up to him in a hurry. Jaehyun looked over at him, “The purple one, Tae.” 

“Thanks, boo.” He ran off, high fiving Yuta as they walked past each other. 

“Johnny,” Yuta nodded. “Jaehyun, my love~” 

“What do you need?” Jaehyun was looking over a patent file to give over to Jeno and Jaemin to work on. He never got tired of playing matchmaker. 

“Why must you assume I need something?” Yuta asked with a pout. Jaehyun looked over at him, “Oh no, not the look.” Yuta gasped. 

“The look?” Johnny asked intrigued. 

“Yes,” Yuta looked over at him. “A simple look of disappointment and disgust. As if she’s ready to heed any warning and throat punch you.” 

“Ah, I’m pretty sure I get that look every day.” Johnny chuckled and Jaehyun shot him a shocked look. 

“Jaehyun, could you check on one of my patients tonight... please? I have a date.” 

“Yeah, that’s fine Yuta. I have surgery though. It’s not too pressing is it?” 

“No, I only ask because Mina is off today and she usually helps me with them. Just make sure they are doing alright. They should be able to leave tomorrow after my last analysis. I just want to make sure they’re sleeping through the night. At least more than they were.” 

“Sure, have fun.” Jaehyun gave him a grin since he was done looking over the papers. 

“I love you!” He bolted before anyone could ask something of him and Johnny grinned too. 

“Jaehyun, where is the file for Jones?” Irene asked, he picked it up off the counter, handing it to her as she kept walking. “Thanks!” 

“Jaehyun,” Jeno came up to him, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “You have an assignment for me?” 

Jaehyun nodded, smiling at how cute he was. “You and Jaemin. Just check in on this patient, the one with dialysis. You know what to do.” He agreed and Jaehyun ruffled his hair. “You sleep okay?” 

“I did, just still hard getting used to these hours. With studying and trying to have a life.” Jaehyun cooed at him. “I’ll go find Jaemin,” he held up the file with a salute before walking off.

“Wow,” Johnny spoke and it startled Jaehyun because he had forgotten Johnny was still here. 

“What?” 

“People really rely on you. Like for anything.” 

“I enjoy helping.” Jaehyun checked his watch. Not seeing the soft smile Johnny was giving him, not having taken his eyes off Jaehyun since. 

“My dear, Jaehyun.” Jaehyun’s head shot up, “Doie!” He smiled at the two of them, nodding to Johnny. Johnny watched how thrilled Jaehyun was to see Doyoung. “Xiaojun’s surgery today? Are you nervous?” 

“I always am before a surgery. Especially with the patients I really favor. I know it will be fine. It’s a major surgery though and he’s such a sweet kid. I hate that his immune system will be compromised.” 

“I know,” Doyoung rubbed Jaehyun’s arm. “Blood diseases are a bitch. But you’re there to help. Plus, the child adores you. He knows he’s in good hands. He’s what 7?” Jaehyun nodded and Doyoung looked at Johnny. “The kid adores him. He’s spent many breaks playing go fish with him or just sitting with him when his parents were at work.” 

“I hate that he has to be alone. Especially, here. I know hospitals are scary to kids.” 

“You’re very empathic.” Johnny tilted his head. Was the tone in his voice suggesting that it was a weakness? 

Doyoung watched Johnny watch Jaehyun. Doyoung thought he caught a hint of fondness. 

“Oh hey, I might be home a little late. I have to check on one of Yuta’s patients and go over some stuff with Jeno and Jaemin before that.” 

“Don’t overwork yourself, please. We have to visit your mother next week and I don’t want you exhausted like last time.” 

“Okay, mom.” Jaehyun turned, “I’m going to use the restroom and then we can go up to Xiaojun’s room.” Jaehyun waited for Johnny to nod before he walked off. 

It was a slightly awkward moment before Johnny blurted, “You two live together?” 

Doyoung was taken aback, flipping through a patient file. “Oh, um yes we do.” 

“Oh,” he seemed slightly deflated. “How long have you been together?” 

Doyoung laughed, which caught Johnny off guard. “We’re not dating... I’m very much a gay man but Jaehyun is not my type.” 

“Oh,” Johnny blinked. “You just seem- visiting her mother- I assumed, I’m sorry.” 

Doyoung waved him off. “We get it all the time. Most of the interns think we are dating. We’re close and we act close. Doesn’t exactly help the situation.” Doyoung laughed, “I love him to death. He’s a brother to me. A damn good doctor too. Jaehyun... well he just cares so much. It’s such a blessing to watch him work.” 

Johnny figured Jaehyun would stop Doyoung’s laundry list of compliments and then agreed, “I wish I hadn’t gotten off on the wrong foot with him. I truly think he’s-“ 

“Alright, off we go. Doie, I’ll see you later.” Jaehyun made a kissy face at him and he rolled his eyes before his eyes shot to Johnny. “Good luck dealing with him.” 

“Hey!” 

“I’ll try my hardest.” Johnny hid a grin. 

Jaehyun started to walk to the elevator with Johnny in tow. The ride was silent. Chopped with stolen glances- mouths opening to say something but the words never coming out. But when the elevator opened, Jaehyun made his way to Xiaojun’s door before turning back to the elder. “Johnny?” 

“Yes?” 

“I know Doyoung told you, I kept up with your blog and medical journals.” He just nodded so Jaehyun continued, “So, I know you’ve done this surgery before.” 

His eyes widened, “Jaehyun, I-“ 

“Just don’t get in my way, okay?” He gave Johnny a fake smile before walking to Xiaojun’s room. “Well, look who it is.” 

“Doctor Jaehyun!” Xiaojun smiled, one tooth missing. He had lost it there at the hospital and when he slept Jaehyun replaced the tooth with a 1 dollar bill. Jisung was finishing up and moved to the side with Johnny. 

“How’s my favorite patient?” Jaehyun sat down on the side of his bed and Xiaojun gave him a hug. 

“Me?” 

“Of course you! No one is as awesome as you.” 

His smile was wide but it soon faltered. “I’m scared.” 

“Of the surgery? I know, kiddo.” Jaehyun pet his hair, “Your mom and dad will be here. Plus your baby brother, Yangyang. Then you’ll get to go home soon.” 

“I’m gonna miss you though. I don’t want to have the surgery because I don’t want to leave.” 

“Xiaojun,” Jaehyun’s heart hurt. “You don’t mean that. Don’t you want to be able to go outside and play with your friends? Get to be home in your own comfy bed.” He stayed silent, pouting. “You know that you’ll still have to come visit. I have to check up on you and make sure you’re healthy. I’ll keep up with your mom too so I can check in.” 

“Promise?” 

“Cross my heart and hope to die.” 

“Don’t die!” 

Jaehyun chuckled, “How about pinky promise?” He held his out and the younger intertwined them. His mom walked in, “Hey, buddy. How are you? Daddy will be here soon with Yangyang.” 

“I’m good, mom! Making a promise with Doctor Jaehyun to still check on me.” 

“Oh yeah?” The pair smiled at each other. 

“Alright, we’ll be back in 30 minutes to take him.” Jaehyun got up, walking towards the door. Jisung going to the surgery room to prep.”

“Thank you, Jaehyun. You have helped us not be so terrified about all this. It’s been a lot to prepare for even after the surgery- all the other complications- I just- I cannot thank you enough.” 

“I’m just doing what I can. I adore Xiaojun, I will do whatever I can to get him back to you as safe as possible.” 

“I know you check up and watch him when we’re not here. It means everything to us. To him too... he just goes on and on about how ‘cool’ you are.” Jaehyun didn’t really know what to say. “Do you have kids of your own?” 

“I do not. With my career- I’m just too busy.” 

“Well, you couldn’t understand what it means to me as a parent... to know he’s truly taken care of when I can’t be here.” 

“I’ll be happy to have him back home so you don’t have to worry as much.” 

“Thank you. He’s asked me a million times to keep in touch with you.”

Jaehyun laughed, “I would really love that.” 

“Mom!” She smiled, “Excuse me.” She walked back into the room. Jaehyun and Johnny looked at each other and Jaehyun became overwhelmed by the look in Johnny’s eye. 

“Let’s do this.” He put an arm on Jaehyun’s shoulder and squeezed before finding a nurse. It was oddly comforting and Jaehyun stopped him. “Johnny-”

“Yes?” He cocked his head to the side interested in this brief moment where Jaehyun brought his guard down.

Jaehyun sighed, looking up at him. “I remember reading about your patient you did the surgery on and things went well. I’m just-”

“Jaehyun, you’re gonna do great. I know you’re close and invested and that makes it harder. You want to do even better. From what i’ve heard you’ve done extensive research, watched videos- you’ve dedicated time and effort like any good doctor should. There is always a chance things can go wrong. It comes with the territory. This family knows that and they know if anything goes wrong you did all that you could especially because you care.”

“I-” Jaehyun was trying to keep composure. These thoughts had been eating up his mind for as long as he had met Xiaojun and his family. There were plenty of patients Jaehyun had gotten emotionally invested in. It happens to every doctor. The sad thing is Jaehyun knew he couldn’t save them all. He had his fair share of that throughout his career. Jaehyun was good at what he did and he tried the best he could. “Thank you for understanding.” 

Johnny simply nodded with a smile. Jaehyun wondered if Johnny was scared when he was in his position for the first time. Or if he had someone to comfort him like he had just done for Jaehyun. He thought back unto his blog and how shielded even his online persona was. Did he easily let people in? And so, why did Jaehyun care?  
__  
The surgery went by in a flash. Jisung was super helpful and ecstatic by the end of it. Flying colors, Jaehyun thought. He knew Jisung would do well in pediatrics. When Xiaojun woke up later that evening Jaehyun and Jisung got to tell him how well everything went. “Thank you, Doctor Jaehyun! Doctor Jisung, you are super cool.”

Jisung just grabbed his heart at the cuteness. Jaehyun, Johnny and Xiaojun’s family smiled. Yangyang making grabby hands at Jaehyun and his mother, insisting that Jaehyun hold him. He bounced Yangyang while speaking to the parents. “So again, he’ll stay here for two days. Then he can go home and finish recovery. Two weeks from now he should be good to go. Back to his daily activities. As long as his blood count is good. Which looks great now. Of course, when he’s discharged we’ll schedule a follow up appointment. Any other questions?”

“We can’t thank you enough.” Xiaojun’s father smiled at Jaehyun and then his son in the hospital bed. Who was showing Jisung his hot wheels. “I’m glad to have been able to help.” 

Jaehyun spoke with them a little more. Johnny taking Yangyang out of Jaehyun’s arms to play with him. Jaehyun wasn't sure why he was still here to be honest. Johnny had watched the surgery. What else did he need? Jaehyun looked over at Jisung who had become a speedway track for Xiaojun’s hot wheels. Xiaojun saying, Jisung had ‘such long arms.’ So Jaehyun guessed Jisung was made for this because he just kept smiling on. Then seeing Johnny play with Yangyang made something deep inside Jaehyun awaken. His eyes widened as he mentaly decided to not spare a glance in Johnny’s direction again. Even though Jaehyun’s eyes decided against what his brain was dictating. 

Johnny was gasping at Yangyang which would surprise the baby and then make him giggle. He’d pretend to eat the baby’s fingers and Yangyang would laugh away with a scream. “Sorry! He’s a loud little one.” Their mother said as she took Yangyang back and Johnny almost pouted. “You have kids?”

“Me? Oh no, I'd love to someday. It’s just-”

“Your career.” She nodded and Johnny smiled. “My best friend has a ton of young cousins he would babysit and always needed help. I just adored them all… kids are just fun for lack of a better word.” 

Xiaojun’s parents ate it up, also probably wondering who he even was. “We'll leave you to it. I know it’s late. You all need some well deserved rest. I’ll have a nurse check on him during the night. I know you were going to stay with him?” Jaehyun looked to his father and he nodded. “Great. Plus I'll be back to check on him in the morning.” They both smiled and nodded in unison- even Yangyang joining. Jaehyun had said his goodbyes to Xiaojun, ruffling his hair. Waving, he closed the door and let out a deep breath. “Jisung, you were incredible.” The boy's grin couldn’t be brighter. “I have to check on Yuta’s patient but feel free to get out of here for the night. I know you’ll be back with me in the morning.” 

His eyes lit up, “Thank you, Doctor!” Jisung scurried off before anyone could ask anything of him.

“You were really good in there today.” Johnny stepped in front of Jaehyun. 

“You’re still here?” Jaehyun couldn’t hide his smile, walking in the direction of Yuta's patient’s room. He had texted Jaehyun all the information. 

Johnny cackled out loud, head tilted back. The sound sent a shock wave through Jaehyun’s body. Johnny jogged to catch up with him as he got on the elevator. “Will you ever let me give you a compliment?”

“We shall see,” Jaehyun pressed the 4 and watched the doors close. It was quiet and Jaehyun felt tension. When he looked over at Johnny, he was already looking at Jaehyun. “What?” Jaehyun tried to play off the giggle.

Johnny’s eyes got big and he moved his head in a sassy way, “What?” he repeated. Jaehyun rolled his eyes, trying his hardest to suppress a smile. He was taunting Jaehyun... and why did Jaehyun want to eat him up by the way Johnny was just looking at him? “You intimidate me. I like it.“ Johnny bit his lip.

When Jaehyun beelined out of the elevator Johnny had gone the opposite way. Jaehyun was lucky for that. He checked on Yuta’s patient. Before the night was over Jaehyun ended up running into Doyoung and Taeyong who were going to go out for a drink. “Come with us! You deserve it after that surgery. I’ll buy.”

“Doie, i’m tired. I need a change of clothes.” 

He pouted and Jaehyun knew he wasn't gonna get out of this. Doyoung would go full bunny mode on him. That’s what Jaehyun called his soft side. When he was mean Jaehyun howled in laughter but when Doyoung was soft with him it was triggering. Jaehyun did not ditest seeing it though. It was so much more than puppy dog eyes which he was now adding in. “We’re going to the one right by our apartment. Go to the apartment, get changed and meet us there for a few drinks- have some adventure. You don’t have to stay long but a bunch of us are going.”

“Didn’t know going to the bar we often go to would count as an adventure.” Doyoung huffed at Jaehyun. “Cute.”

“Plus, Yuta said his date sucked so he’s going. Sunny and Taemin from pediatrics too. Some nurses: Hendery, Joy and Wendy. People who are getting off their shift and need a drink because more importantly- it's just been a hell of a week.” Taeyong stated. 

This was true. 

“What are you all talking about?” Jeno came up and asked. He and Mark had just changed and were ready to leave. 

“They’re trying to get me to go out and drink.” Jaehyun said and Jeno’s ears perked up. “Sounds good to me. Where?”

“Who invited you?” Doyoung said sarcastically although Taeyong and Mark looked surprised. 

“Like I need an invitation.” Jeno stated and Doyoung chuckled. 

“The bar near the ap- Um, downtown- across from that cool froyo shop.”

“That place is gross.” Mark answered. “I know where you’re talking about. Although… could you maybe give us a ride? I rode with Haechan and he’s on rounds.” 

Jaehyun shot Doyoung a look but he was doing his best to ignore him. Jeno had rode in with Doyoung early this morning. Trying not to let anyone catch them. So Jeno didn’t have his car. “Um, sure. I’m taking Taeyong anyway.”

“Sweet!” Mark wasn’t even trying to hide his excitement and Jaehyun definitely wanted to see what would happen around a tipsy Doyoung trying not to be flustered by Mark’s sugary presence.

“I’m gonna go home, change and i’ll meet you there.” Jaehyun said with a big smile that Jeno matched to Doyoung who walked off leaving the other boys to follow after him.  
__  
Jaehyun, Doyoung and Jeno had frequented this bar. Jaehyun was used to the look of it and even knew some of the bartenders. Although, it was a friday night. So it was a little packed. Jaehyun saw Doyoung but couldn’t grab his attention due to the fact that there was Mark standing in front of him. The younger seeming to be in the middle of an animated story, throwing his hands all around. Doyoung hiding a smirk behind his beer bottle clutched in his hands. If someone looked hard enough, his knuckles were probably white around that bottle. Sometimes desire was the hardest thing to hide, Jaehyun thought. Mark’s hand did land on Doyoung’s chest as he stopped himself from being pushed into Doyoung. Courtesy of Jaemin and Jeno. Mark blushed as Doyoung’s arm snaked around Mark’s waist. “Jaehyun!” his eyes shot to who was plowing through the crowd to get to him. “Yuta!” Jaehyun smiled as the elder came up and hugged him. “Here’s a shot. I saw you walk in.”

A laugh overtook Jaehyun, of course Yuta had gotten him a shot. “Thank you, my dear.” Both men sang ‘cheers’ and threw the shots back together. Jaehyun talked to Yuta for a second, telling him his patient was fine. He told Jaehyun about how awful his date was. “I mean, she’d never heard of One Punch Man.”

“Yuta,” Jaehyun giggled, he was too much sometimes. Or most of the time, but it fit his personality. “I have only heard of it because of you.” 

“I know and I forgive you for your sins. Watch it. The thing is- I agreed to go out because she said she ‘liked’ anime. She said she only ever watched Attack on Titan- dubbed for christ sake!”

“I understand that’s a bad thing.” Yuta patted Jaehyun hair and nodded. Jaehyun batted his hand away as Hendery came up to ask Yuta a question. Jaehyun then motioned to the bar and they both nodded. There were a few open spots at the bar so Jaehyun took a seat. Thinking about what he wanted, not ready to get drunk. Jaehyun did have to work in the morning. He’d just had a shot so two more drinks and he would be fine. No more than that. “Jaehyun, hello!” 

“Jungwoo! Hi, how are you tonight?”

“I’m well, just a little busy. It’s nice to see you.”

“Yeah, it’s been awhile. Always wonderful to see you!” Jungwoo was probably Jaehyun’s favorites that worked there. He was sweet and soft and always flirted with Doyoung. Flirted with him so badly that Doyoung would go red or hysterically chortle because he didn’t know what else to do. In the last few months Jungwoo had gotten a boyfriend, Lucas, Jaehyun remembered. Doyoung kind of deflated at that but both happy for him. 

“Let me guess, vodka cranberry?” 

Jaehyun cooed, “Yes, my very basic drink.” Jungwoo smiled and got to work. Jaehyun looked around at the other three bartenders. “Jongin’s not here tonight?” 

“Not tonight, he worked the morning shift.” Jaehyun nodded, he was kinda hoping to see him. He was the one that flirted with Jaehyun. Kinda cringey but he did love it. Loved it so much Jaehyun had slept over at his place one night. However, that had been about a year ago. Jongin did have a reputation for it but Jaehyun had enjoyed himself and didn’t want anything else out of it. “I’ll have to tell Jongin he missed you tonight.”

Jaehyun opened his mouth to answer but someone beat him to it. “Who’s Jongin?” Jaehyun’s body froze. He’s been thinking of that voice since he left work. But right now it was lower and darker then Jaehyun was used to. Jaehyun looked over seeing Johnny sit next to him. “Wow,” Jungwoo said to himself, putting Jaehyun’s drink in front of him, looking at Johnny. “You can put him on my tab,” he handed his black card across the counter to Jungwoo and asked for a beer. 

“What are you doing here?”

He quirked his head to the side and Jaehyun cursed himself for thinking about how endearing it was. “Nice to see you too.”

“I-I didn’t know you were coming out tonight. You don’t have to buy my drinks by the way.” Jaehyun almost had to shout.

Johnny leaned in and Jaehyun held back a gasp and blinked. His hand went to Jaehyun’s knee as his hot breath tickled his ear. “It’s the least I can do. You did such a good job today. My treat.” His last two words were low. Jaehyun almost needed to hold onto the bar stool to brace himself. Jaehyun didn’t know why but he really wanted Johnny to tell him what a good boy Jaehyun was. Jaehyun had recently learned, thanks to Jongin, that he liked a little dom/sub talk. Jaehyun mentally shook his head. No need to think about that right now. Johnny leaned back in his chair and Doyoung came up and kissed Jaehyun’s cheek. “Hello~”

“Doie, you’re in a good mood.” He rolled his eyes knowing what Jaehyun was alluding to. He got a little chatty when drunk. It was captivating when he got clingy too. If Doyoung were ever to let him, Jaehyun would have happily tried to get Doyoung to fall for him. Sadly, Jaehyun could just coo at him. Knowing Jaehyun would never be Doyoung’s type in the first place. Probably for good reason. Doyoung would end up strangling him to death. 

“Jungwoo~ could I get two more beers?”

“Why do you have to be all cutesy, Doyoung? I have a boyfriend now.” Jungwoo popped the cap off and Doyoung flushed. Jaehyun looked over, seeing Mark watching the whole interaction a few feet away, pretending to listen to Chenle. Doyoung reached for his wallet and Jungwoo waved him off. “On the house, cutie.” 

Doyoung rolled his eyes with a beaming grin as he got out a 20 and slapped it on the counter. “Then that’s for you, cutie.”

“Two?” Jaehyun asked as Jungwoo winked at him, making his way to help Yuta. 

“One’s for Mark.” Doyoung took a swig. 

“Ohh~” 

“Shut up.”

Jaehyun couldn’t help but laugh. “Do I need to find a place to stay tonight?” 

“I hate you.” Doyoung walked off and Jaehyun chuckled again. “What was all that about?” Johnny leaned in but it wasn’t as close as the last time. 

“Promise to keep a secret?” Jaehyun licked his lips. 

“For you, I will.”

Jaehyun wasn't sure of what to say to that. Almost forgetting what the conversation was about in the first place. “Doyoung has a crush on Mark, but he won’t admit it.”

“That makes sense. Mark is head over heels for Doyoung.”

“Right! I just admire- wait- makes sense?” 

“Well, yeah.” Johnny tittered, sipping his beer and Jaehyun watched his adam’s apple bob. The urge to fan himself becoming more drastic. “Mark is always talking about him, following him around or just straight up staring at him. I also think Jaemin has a crush on Jeno. Mina had a crush on Mark but he never pays attention to her- so she moved on to Taeyong. Even though he doesn’t really pay her much attention either.”

“Wow… you’re very perceptive. I thought I knew how everything in the hospital operated.”

“Well, people seem to want to tell me things. My kind face is probably the reason.” Both men laughed, “Also, I'm great at listening in on conversations. I've heard the boys think you and Irene would be hot together.” 

Jaehyun almost choked on his drink. “Yeah? I bet they do. We definitely would, just saying.” 

Johnny smiled and Jaehyun realized this was probably the longest the two have talked to without being downright rude. Jaehyun looked out onto the floor, seeing his colleagues scattered around. Jaehyun couldn’t see that Johnny was staring at him, desperate for something to say. Not that Johnny would let anyone know how jealous he was that Jaehyun easily spoke to everyone or that Johnny craved getting to know him. He had originally decided to despise Jaehyun like the other did him but he couldn’t handle his attraction to Jaehyun. Or that anyone and everyone talked above and beyond about Jaehyun.

“You really adore Doyoung don’t you?” 

Jaehyun looked over at Johnny confused. Kinda out of left field for him to ask. “I do- he’s my best friend. Like a brother to me. Him and Je- his younger brother. I’m close to both of them.” Jaehyun took a sip and Johnny listened. “We met during our residency at the hospital. He was annoying and sassy, even more then.” Johnny giggled, making a motion for Jungwoo to give him another. “We just became close. He’s been with me through a lot. I’m very lucky to have him. I didn’t have many friends before coming to the hospital. I guess I was so focused and then I realized how unhappy I was. I’m more than content now. I still talk to two of my old friends from high school who are married with kids now. Back then I thought that was what I wanted. I mean, I do- but not now. It’s like, slow down! To think I had to take care of anyone but myself right now. Even as a doctor... but i’m still happy.” 

“I’m happy for you then.”

“Thank you. One more Jungwoo, thank you.” Jaehyun slid him some money for a tip. “Do you have any close friends you miss back home?”

Jaehyun saw Johnny’s face soften as he nodded. “My best friend, Ten. We grew up together. His parents were friends with mine. He’s a year older than me. His family was very close. basically my second family- or more like my real family. I did lots of holidays with them. I primarily lived at their house. Ten had lots of little cousins that we would watch for extra cash. Those times made me really want to be a dad. I miss them all the time. I facetime and call Ten like fifteen times a week so it’s not as lonely, but I don’t have anyone here. I try to make friends but I never really learned how. Plus, since I'm becoming the boss, people try to steer clear of me. In the beginning it was friendly- but now people remember who I'm taking over for. I mostly just became friends with who Ten was friends with. Like his partner, Kun is my other best friend and my roommate from college.” Johnny huffed out a laugh at the irony. “They have family dinners every Sunday so if i’m not working I try and virtually eat with them. I miss the food so much.” Johnny suddenly blushed. “Sorry, I’m going on and on. I just haven’t really gotten to talk to anyone like this. About things that aren’t medical related or my future at the hospital.” He downed his beer, slightly embarrassed.

“No, please, go on. It’s interesting- I mean, I’m more used to the blog side of you. It’s very polished. Though, I like this version better.”

Johnny gave Jaehyun a small smile, eyes darting to Jaehyun’s lips before looking at Jungwoo. Switching to a different drink before he went on. Johnny spoke about growing up and not being all that close to his parents but still having a need to make them proud. He talked about his med school roommate and friend, Shownu and how competitive they were. He spoke on how cutthroat it was back in Korea and how coming here felt like a weight off his shoulders. Jaehyun talked for a while before he ended up getting pulled away by Yuta. Doyoung went to sit with Johnny which made Jaehyun a little nervous. Jaehyun was hot in the face noticing that he and Johnny were giving each other glances from across the room. It was late and the bar had cleared out significantly. 

Mark had gotten an uber along with Jisung and Chenle. Mark wanting to say goodbye to Doyoung but couldn’t get his attention by staring daggers at him so he left. Jaemin tried to get Jeno to come home with him and Renjun for more drinks but he declined, ‘ready to get in his bed.’ Jaehyun told Taeyong he would drive him home and then Joy needed a ride along with Johnny. Everyone was getting ready to leave as Johnny put his arm around Jaehyun’s waist and it just felt right. Jaehyun wanted him to trail down lower. Instead he walked faster out of Johnny’s grip. “I’ll see you at home.” Doyoung poked Jaehyun’s nose. 

“Yuta make sure he’s safe please.” 

“Yes, mom.” Yuta lived just two blocks from them so he was going to walk Doyoung home. 

“Will you drive me too?” Jeno asked as they walked off and Jaehyun gave him a wink. That would help look less suspicious. “Sure thing kiddo, you can have shotgun.”

Jaehyun heard a soft wine from Johnny but completely ignored it because Jaehyun knew it would not help with his now burning desire for the man. Jaehyun piled everyone into Doyoung’s car since he had walked. Jeno in the front, Joy and Taeyong on either side of Johnny. Jaehyun cursed that he had a perfect view of Johnny from the rearview mirror. Jaehyun knew where Taeyong lived so he headed that way first. Jaehyun and Jeno were talking as the music played. There were a few whispers from the back but it wasn’t until Jaehyun looked in the mirror that Johnny was watching him with such intense eye contact that Jaehyun’s whole body ran hot and his thighs quickly pressed together. Joy was edging closer to him, whispering as her fingers danced on his collar but he paid her no mind. Jaehyun felt a tinge of jealousy but he kept on driving. Jaehyun then heard Johnny giggle and he was too afraid to look back. Jaehyun forgot Jeno was talking to him. Luckily, he and Taeyong had picked up the conversation and Jaehyun put his arm in front of Jeno like he did when he was about to brace him for an uncalled stop. He looked at Jaehyun, head tilted in confusion and Jaehyun slammed on the brakes, making Joy squeal as she flew off Johnny. Jaehyun hated himself for what Johnny was able to do to him when he had basically just hated the guy yesterday. Jeno looked at her and back at Jaehyun and smiled. “Oh, this is my stop. Thanks, Jaehyun! See you all at work.” Taeyong hoped out, giving Jeno a hair pat. 

“Joy, where do you live?”

“Just about 5 minutes from here. In an apartment… alone.” She gave Jaehyun directions, too busy to flirt with Johnny. When Jaehyun quickly got there he said his goodbyes to her. Obviously, Jaehyun wasn't gonna hate the girl because she was flirting with Johnny. She was sweet, hot and a great nurse. Johnny was not Jaehyun’s and he didn’t know if his feelings were mutual. Or really what his own feelings were. Jaehyun wasn't that type of guy. “Johnny, do you maybe want to come in?” She whispered a little too loud and even Jeno blushed. On second thought maybe Jaehyun could hate her. No, he closed his eyes waiting for Johnny to get out. “No, thank you. I wouldn’t want to mess up our work relationship.” Her eyes widened and Jaehyun let out a breath. “Oh, okay. Um, goodnight.”

Jaehyun waited until Joy got into her building. “Johnny, your address?”

“You can take Jeno home first.”

Jeno, looked at Jaehyun. “He actually lives close to my apartment. I just forgot to drop him off first.”

Johnny gave Jaehyun a questionable look. “That’s too bad,” he said quietly. He knew Jeno was his favorite but Johnny wondered if the two possibly had something going on. How did Jaehyun know where Jeno lived anyway? Doyoung had drunkenly mentioned that Jaehyun was single. But Johnny was sure there were things even Doyoung didn’t know.

Glad, he wouldn’t have to end up being alone with Johnny because Jaehyun didn't know what he would do or try and stop his body from doing. Johnny gave Jaehyun directions but the car ride was pretty silent besides the soft indie cd playing in the background. Again, this was Doyoung’s car. It was either this or Ariana Grande. Johnny asked Jeno a question or two and the younger politely answered. Once Jaehyun pulled up to the building his eyes went wide. This was very nice and before Jaehyun could say anything Johnny was on the move. “Thanks again for the ride,” he unbuckled. Leaning up to the front, “Goodnight, Jaehyun. Sweet dreams,” he whispered in his ear and before Jaehyun could look in the mirror Johnny was gone. Waving to his doorman as he jogged up the stairs. Jaehyun got goosebumps. He and Jeno watched as Johnny disappeared inside and then Jeno snapped his eyes over to Jaehyun. 

“We’re not talking about it.” Jaehyun drove off and Jeno smiled that innocent eye smile.  
__  
When Jaehyun got home from work the next day, Doyoung and Jeno were both on the couch watching tv but paused it to smile at him. “What?” Jaehyun slipped off his shoes once he walked in. They waited for him to come in.

“Word around the campfire is, Johnny has a crush on someone.” 

“And?”

Doyoung’s gummy smile pierced Jaehyun’s eyes as he pretended not to care. “I see right through you.”

“How’s Mark?”

His smile was instantly gone, “Touche’” He faced back to the tv as Jeno giggled. 

“Come on Jaehyun, there was some crazy tension in the car last night. Not to mention at work when you two are around each other. I’m just saying, I’d pay to see it.”

“Jeno!” Jaehyun and Doyoung scolded.

“Well, I’m not paying to see Mark and Doyoung. But I still approve.” Jeno poked his elders cheek. 

“You know how about we all never speak again.” Doyoung nervously picked up the remote and Jaehyun agreed.  
__  
Johnny felt like he hadn’t seen Jaehyun in days. He missed him and Johnny didn’t enjoy admitting that to himself. “Oh, Doyoung!” Johnny walked over quickly to the younger as Doyoung was flipping through a patient chart. 

“Hello, Johnny. Sorry, I’m a little busy.” He handed something to Mina and she ran off. 

“That’s alright. I don’t mean to bother you- I um- I was wondering where Jaehyun Is? Maybe our schedules have been off- different.”

Doyoung looked up at Johnny. Johnny cursed his stuttering words. Doyoung could probably see right through him. “He took a few days off. He always does this time of year.” Doyoung paused what he was doing and got a little quiet. “During our residency he basically saved his first real patient and the family adored him. The lady was old but Jaehyun wasn’t keen on that. He did everything he could for this woman. She kind of treated Jaehyun like a grandson and he had never really had a grandmother.” Doyoung sighed, “She ended up passing three years ago. Jaehyun took it pretty hard. He would visit the family. They invited us to gatherings. Stuff that doesn’t really happen with any patient. Jaehyun was upset he didn’t have more time with her. Thought he could have helped or done something. There were many nights where Jaehyun cried himself to sleep in my arms, slept in my bed with me. Just too afraid to be alone.” Johnny felt a wave of uncalled jealousy and cursed himself for it. He just had this urge to protect Jaehyun. Even though he barely knew him. Johnny could sense Jaehyun liked to talk a big game but he was a huge softie. After hearing that story he knew his assumptions were correct. He could see Jaehyun being so content to take care of some old woman who was kind and told him how delightful he was. A loving grandmother was a special thing. “His father had passed just a half a year earlier and well- Jaehyun’s mother made it seem like it was Jaehyun’s fault.”

“What?” Johnny was horrified. He remembered Doyoung mentioning they had to go visit her and Jaehyun hadn’t been too pleased. 

“I know, I yelled at that woman for an hour over that. I know she was just upset and grieving but to say that to your own child? Basically saying that, Jaehyun was a doctor so he should have known something was wrong. Like he had some strange intuition.” 

“Which only made Jaehyun feel worse about his favorite patient dying.”

Doyoung nodded and then a poor excuse for a smile appeared, “We called her Nana Woods. That was her last name. Jaehyun thought she hung the moon. So now he takes a few days off to himself- to grieve. Jaehyun’s not good at throwing himself into work when something is wrong. Mr. Davis had to send him home one day and he was so embarrassed he thought he lost his job.”

“Thank you for telling me.” 

“Yuta and I are the only few that know about all this. I just think people who, I know, care about him should know.” 

Johnny looked at Doyoung sort of flabbergasted but Doyoung then truly smiled. Mark had come up to them, his big doe eyes staring into Doyoung’s soul. “D-Doyoung- Are you ready to see the new patient?”

Johnny couldn’t help but coo at the pair. Doyoung’s face softened at the younger. “Sure thing, kiddo.” Mark’s face scrunched up, “Youngie, don’t call me that please.” Mark whispered.

“Johnny, I’m supposed to take food to Jaehyun for lunch but I had something come up. Do you think you might have time to do that for me?”

Johnny’s eyes widened. “I’d love to. I have a meeting with Davis but then I’m off for the night.” 

“Great! Here’s my number,” Doyoung scribbled on a piece of paper and slid it to him. “Text me and i’ll text you the address. Also, the place Jaehyun likes his comfort food from along with his order.” Johnny felt like he was getting the inside scoop on Jaehyun. “Thank you, this means a lot.” He walked with the two as they made their way to the elevator. 

Johnny slipped the paper in his lap coat, “I’m happy to do it.”

The pair got in and before Johnny walked off he saw Mark trail his fingers against Doyoung’s veins peeking out from his rolled up sleeve. Doyoung looked so whipped he couldn’t even tell Mark to stop. Johnny couldn’t wait to tell Jaehyun.

__  
The door to Jaehyun’s apartment opened and a soft smile appeared. Jaehyun could always count on Doyoung. He paused the movie and skipped into the kitchen that connected to the hallway of the front door. His eyes went wide, “Johnny?”

He jumped, “Jaehyun, hi.” He gave Jaehyun a sympathetic smile and he was all sorts of confused. 

“Um, hi. Care to tell me how and why you are in my home?”

“Oh, right.” Johnny scurried to put the food down and this was a whole new side to him Jaehyun was not used to seeing. Now the tips of Jaehyun’s ears were red… Johnny was in his home. Jaehyun wondered why Johnny could barely look at him. Maybe that might have to do with the fact Jaehyun was wearing short pajama bottoms and a big t-shirt that almost covered them. “Doyoung said he was busy- he ended up with a new patient. He and Mark had to take care of. He asked me to come bring you lunch. Gave me his extra key, I'll leave it here.” He placed it on the counter.

“Ah, he’s already leaving me for Mark.” Jaehyun made his way to the food bags on the connected kitchen counter. Jaehyun started to peak through them and Johnny watched him. To the untrained eye it wouldn’t be obvious that Jaehyun had been crying. His cheeks had been red, his eyes puffy and the sniffling was almost under control. Johnny felt his chest tighten. Jaehyun looked up at him and Johnny’s face softened. “Are you alright?” Jaehyun’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“Yeah… are you?”

“Yeah, although Doyoung hid my Pride and Prejudice dvd. He said, five times was enough. Little does he know they put it back on Netflix.” Johnny laughed at that. Jaehyun and Doyoung had this Tom and Jerry dynamic but also they just cherished each other so much. It was easy to see and even be envious of. “Are you gonna eat with me?” 

Johnny was happy to detect no disgust in Jaehyun’s voice when he asked. “Would you like some company?”

There was a hint of a smile on Jaehyun’s face but he knew that was all Jaehyun would give him. “I would actually.” Jaehyun grabbed the food and made his way to the living room. Johnny picked up the drinks and followed. When Johnny saw the tv his smile was overpowering. “High School Musical 2?”

“It’s the best one.” Jaehyun stated.

“I’m more of an original guy myself, but they’re all good. I haven’t seen them in ages though.”

“I’m not gonna pretend I wasn't bawling while There Was Me and You played. I’ve been watching a lot of old stuff lately. I’ve found some shit I grew up with and it’s given me the serotonin boost I’ve needed.” Jaehyun settled on the couch and Johnny followed. He felt out of place in their home. Jaehyun’s home he shared with Doyoung. He didn’t have much time to look around before he remembered to answer Jaehyun.

Johnny laughed at that. “I get it. Even five minutes of serotonin is helpful for the day.”

“Exactly. I’ve been rewatching The Amanda Show and it’s everything.”

“I don’t know what that is.”

Jaehyun gave him an incredulous look, “What a waste. I can start it over if you like? I wasn’t that far in.”

“I’d like that a lot.”  
__  
They both made it through the second and third movie. Johnny saying, he wouldn't leave until he had watched the third one. “You know, there’s a high school musical show.”

“Yeah but like… do I look 13?” Jaehyun laughed, “I say that but it’s probably good and I’d enjoy it.”

Johnny grinned, the two of them laid out on the couch. “I mean, I know I’m an older man with a disney plus account for myself, well I share it with Ten, but I really love watching disney movies.”

“Some of the interns think you look like a disney prince.”

Johnny’s face got so serious, “That is the most sincere compliment I've ever been subject to receive.”

Jaehyun chuckled, pushing his shoulder. Jaehyun hated how charming Johnny really seemed to be. Very prince-like. In an even stranger way, Jaehyun could get used to this, he thought. Johnny looked good in his apartment. It was a sight Jaehyun enjoyed. Jaehyun liked talking to him and making fun of the movies with him. Jaehyun sighed, “I can’t believe the day has gone by so fast. I keep waiting for Doie to come home every day and tell me all the work drama. Everything happens when I’m not there.”

“The hospital has been falling apart without you.”

Jaehyun smirked, “That’s what I like to hear. Doyoung always says, ‘Everything is fine. They’re getting along just fine without you.’ I mean, I want to be needed. It’s nice to think things get done more efficiently when I'm around.” 

“When do you come back?”

“I’ll be back in two days. Then Mr. Davis’s retirement party is this sunday.” Jaehyun wiggled his eyebrows. “Your time to shine.” Johnny’s head fell back into the couch and Jaehyun sat up. “You nervous?”

“Of course I am.” Johnny chuckled and Jaehyun wondered why he would ask such an obvious question. 

“Johnny,” his eyes fell over to Jaehyun, “You’re gonna do a great job. I think everyone has warmed up to you and likes you. We’re excited to have you on board.”

“You’ve warmed up to me?” A smile played around Johnny’s lips.

Jaehyun looked over at the tv which was now off. “Well- I-” Jaehyun sighed, looking back at him. “I’m getting more used to you. You’re not so bad after all. I am one to hold a grudge. Don’t take it too personally.” Suddenly, Johnny was up and pulling Jaehyun into a hug on the couch and he had never been so confused, uncomfortable and continent in one moment. “John-” Jaehyun was trying not to show how surprised he was.

“Sorry,” he pulled away slightly, almost whispering. Their faces were still very close on Jaehyun’s warm and cozy couch. “I just realized I haven’t hugged someone since I left home.” Jaehyun felt an ache in his chest. “When was that?” Jaehyun matched his tone.

“Three months next week.”

“Oh, Johnny.” Jaehyun pulled Johnny back into a hug and felt him relax in his touch. When Jaehyun was younger he always ran to his dad for a good hug. Jaehyun wasn't much of the hugging type but there was something about his fathers. They were special. When Jaehyun lost him he lost that. Luckily for him, Doyoung became that for Jaehyun. He only ever really hugged Jaehyun and Jeno, of course. There wasn’t a day that went by that Jaehyun didn’t hug Doyoung or even Jeno. Jaehyun realized he shouldn’t take it for granted. He slid a hand down the back of Johnny’s head in comfort and he slowly pulled away. The room was tense. Jaehyun opened his mouth to say something, when he heard the door open. “Jaehyun! No need to be sad, I’m home.” But that wasn’t the voice that belonged to Doyoung. When Jeno stepped through the threshold Jaehyun’s eyes closed. “Johnny?”

“What the hell?” Johnny stood up. Jaehyun followed and he spoke again, “Oh my god, I was right. You two do have something going on.” Johnny said it more to himself but that didn’t make Jaehyun any less bewildered at the thought.

“What?” Jaehyun and Jeno were confused. 

“Johnny-”

“I don’t know what to say- I’ll keep it a secret. If that’s what you want. I just thought you and I- well.”

“Johnny- stop. Jeno is our roommate.”

“Wait, huh?”

“He’s Doyoung’s brother.” Johnny looked at Jeno who had a sad smile on his face and nothing to say. “No one knows. We didn’t want anyone treating Jeno differently or thinking nepotism was involved or ever will be.”

“We um- have different last names so it’s easy to get away with.” Jeno finally spoke.

“I always thought you two were close… Doyoung hids it better. Jaehyun, you always call Jeno your favorite.”

“I mean, he is. I can’t lie about that.” Johnny took a second to look around and it made perfect sense because Jeno was in more than half of the picture frames that decorated the home. He felt out of place again. “Doyoung didn’t tell me he’d be here. I’m sorry.” Jeno told Jaehyun and Jaehyun shook his head. “We got caught up talking. It was bound to happen.”

“I feel awkward.” Jaehyun cooed at Jeno, walking over. Giving him a hug and he held on for a moment. 

“Go shower and I’ll cook you something.” That got Jaehyun an eye smile as Jeno headed down the hall to his room. He gave Johnny a small nod. When Jaehyun heard his door close he looked at Johnny. “I can’t believe you thought something was going on between me and Jeno.”

Johnny stared at Jaehyun for a long moment. “Well, when you took me home the other night and wouldn’t take him home first... I got suspicious. You’re often together. Messing with each other or just giggling.” 

“The other night, really?” Jaehyun laughed and Johnny was delighted he didn’t seem upset. 

“I just thought I was being obvious when-” His eyes widened, “Never mind.”

Oh, now Jaehyun was curious. Smiling, he asked, “What, what is it?” Johnny shook his head. “Spit it out.”

“I’m your boss.”

“Not in my home. Now do tell.”

He closed his eyes and sighed, “I thought I was being obvious when I was asking you to take him home first.” Jaehyun still didn’t understand and shook his head. “Because… I wanted someone to come home with me.”

Jeno’s bedroom door opened and his feet patted down the hall to the bathroom and when that door shut Jaehyun spoke. “Oh.”

“It’s embarrassing. I was drunk and I had a nice time... with you that night.”

“No, I get it. I did as well.”

“I should go.” Johnny grabbed his jacket and Jaehyun felt sad. 

“No, John- You don’t have to go. I-”

“No, it’s late and Jeno is here. You don’t have to be alone.”

Jaehyun’s brows knitted together, “What?” Jaehyun followed Johnny to the front door. 

“Um,” He stopped and turned. The soft light from the kitchen was hitting his face and Jaehyun could clench his heart at how handsome he candidly was at this exact moment. “Doyoung told me about your patient and why you take time off every year around this time.”

Jaehyun’s demor deflated, “Oh, that’s why you stayed. Doyoung got you to babysit.” Jaehyun looked at the floor. Doyoung had no right to tell him. That was personal.

“No, no never.” Johnny’s hands were on Jaehyun’s sides. Jaehyun’s eyes shot up. “I wanted to be here. He asked and I wanted to-” Johnny shook his head. Jaehyun had never seen someone so put together try and figure out the right thing to say. “Jaehyun, I wanted to be here- for you. In any way that I could. You asked me to eat with you and it was all so civil. I wanted to ask, believe me, but it’s not my place. Although,” his hands went down to Jaehyun’s hips and he got chills all over his body. “I hope one day you will trust me enough with that story.” Johnny pulled Jaehyun into a hug and he felt so warm. Jaehyun just wanted to pull him back on the couch and snuggle up to him as they watched more disney films. But soon enough Johnny was pulling away. Jaehyun’s heart sank. The rush of it all. His big, slender hands falling from Jaehyun’s body. Johnny’s smile was small as he reached for the door handle. “Johnny.”

“Yes, Jaehyun?”

“If you wanted to go home with someone. Why didn’t you go home with Joy?”

“Isn’t it evident?”

Jaehyun cocked his head to the side too scared to speak. 

“She’s not you.”

Jaehyun felt the air get knocked from his body. “Johnny,” Jaehyun's voice was soft. Johnny’s phone started to ring and he bit his lip. “You’ll have to excuse me.” He opened the door and turned as he pulled it from his pocket. “Thank you for a lovely evening.” He quickly answered as his fast footsteps moved towards the elevator, muttering a hello to Ten.

Jaehyun closed the door and felt like he had glided to the kitchen.  
__  
Doyoung knocked softly before entering. Jaehyun pressed the spacebar to pause the movie. “I could hear the music from the door. Pride and Prejudice again?” 

“I can’t help that I want to be Lizzy but also marry Keria Knightly.”

“Sure,” Doyoung sat on the side of the bed, next to Jaehyun. Looking over, seeing Jeno asleep faced the other way. 

“He fell asleep two minutes in.”

“I would have too.” Jaehyun frowned and Doyoung chuckled and touched his cheek. “You doing okay?”

Jaehyun nodded, “I’m doing better. I had a nice afternoon with an unexpected visitor. I have to move on since you’re already leaving me to see new patients with Mark.”

Doyoung rolled his eyes fondly, “Yes, god forbid I do my job.” Jaehyun winked and Doyoung gave him his signature gummy grin. “You had a good time with Johnny?”

“I did, we watched movies and talked. Jeno walked in and he thought Jeno and I had something going on.” Doyoung looked shocked and confused. “Had to explain you are siblings but I know he will keep it a secret.” 

“Of course, it’s a superior who is the one to find out.”

“Doie, it will be fine.” Doyoung just nodded, looking at Jeno. “Doyoung.”

He looked back up at Jaehyun. “Yeah, sweetie?”

“I really like Johnny.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, in a way that I wished I didn’t.”

“Why’s that?”

“He’ll be my boss... I practically hated the guy a month ago. I mean, I think I always kind of- have… liked him though.”

“Duh.”

“Oh stop,” Jaehyun huffed with a grin. “You won’t admit you like Mark.”

“Not to myself.”

“Doyoung,” Jaehyun sighed.

“Here’s the thing: no. And here’s the reason why: uh-uh.”

“Doyoung.”

“Alright. I fucking think Mark is the most precious doe eyed lion cub to walk the planet. He looks up to me. Listens. Finds me interesting and funny. I more than like him. He’s been more daring lately and I just-” He puts his face in his hands for a second. Sighing, looking at Jaehyun with a sincere look on his face. “It’s getting so much harder to stop myself. All I want to do is tell him how much I care… what I feel. Show him how much I want him.”

“Doie,” Jaehyun put his hand on the elders. “Can’t you see how much he adores you?”

“I never want to read too much into it. Get my hopes up when it shouldn’t happen at all. I’m his teacher.”

“Could also be his lover.”

“Jaehyun.”

“Come on. You don’t have to only be one thing to someone. You’re not only my co-worker. You are also my best friend, brother. You’re the only one I can talk to about my obsession of period piece movies with.” That got a chuckle from him. “I’m more than lucky to have you and so would Mark.”

“Thank you,” he kissed Jaehyun’s head. “I’m gonna shower and go to bed. You need me to wake him up?” He got up, pointing to Jeno. 

“No, i’ll wake him up when this is over. I don’t want to be alone.”

“Well, when you're done, send him to bed. Come get in mine. You can feel my new sheets I got. I traded shifts with Jinyoung since I didn’t eat with you today. So I’m off tomorrow. We can sleep in. Go get lunch and do some shopping?”

“I love you.”

“Not as much as I love you. I’ll see you in a bit.” When Doyoung was gone Jaehyun jumped as Jeno spoke, “Finally he admits it. Mark is gonna lose his mind when Doyoung ultimately lets himself live.”  
__  
When Jaehyun came back to work everything seemed to pick up right where it left off. It made Jaehyun’s heart swell when the interns said they had missed him. Even Jaehyun’s friends. “Thank fuck you are back! I don’t like that people come to me with questions when you’re not here. Plus, Doyoung kept talking about you which made me miss you more.” 

“Yes, thank you Yuta. I’m doing well. Yourself?” He just hugged Jaehyun in return. Deciding to tell Jaehyun about him having his eyes on Taeyong lately and that mostly scaring Taeyong. “Mark is my favorite intern and it’s making me sad I have to compete with Doyoung for his attention.”

“I think you’re gonna have to find someone new.” Jaehyun chuckled.

“Oh, so you think I have no chance? That only makes me want to work harder.” 

Jaehyun thought about that for a second. If Yuta did that then maybe Doyoung would hurry up with telling Mark how he felt. “Hello,” came a soft voice from behind Jaehyun. “Johnny,” he smiled as he turned and Yuta masked his confusion since he thought Jaehyun hated the guy. 

“How are you doing?”

“Better, thank you.”

“It’s good to have you back.”

“It’s good to be back.” Yuta watched the two of them smile at each other before scurrying off. “Yeah, I’m gonna go find Mark.”

“It’s nice to see you. Are you really doing okay?”

“You don’t have to worry.”

“What if I want to?”

“Johnny.”

“What?” He chuckled. “Alright, i’m sorry. I’m about to head out.”

“Already?” Jaehyun cursed himself for sounding so dejected. 

Nevertheless, Johnny suppressed a grin. “I have been here since 3 am- yesterday. So i’m exhausted. I’m off until after the party.”

“The party, right. I’ll be there.”

“I just hope i’ll look okay. I’m not sure of what to wear.”

“I’m sure you can ask Ten.”

Johnny smiled at that. “I could… just in case. Could I ask you- text you or something?”

“Are you asking me for my number, Johnny Suh?”

“Um- I believe I am. Only if it’s alright with you.”

“Of course it is.” They handed each other their phone. Saving their contact information as what they wanted and both giggled, handing them back.  
__  
Jaehyun gave Johnny his number and of course right away the two of them started to text. How could someone be so heavenly over text? Johnny had saved name in Jaehyun’s phone as

Prince Charming:  
Testing- 1-2

Hello there~  
Coolest Doctor:  
You are such a loser. 

How does anyone think you’re intimidating?  
Prince Charming:  
Lots of practice ;)

The two of them texted off and on for the next two days before the party. Jaehyun and Doyoung got dressed and showed off to Jeno. He was upset because he had to work. “I’m jealous. Watch everything happen at that party. I want live texts of anything that happens!”

“You have a job to pay attention to.” Doyoung told him and Jeno just blinked at him, “Anything, Doie.” Doyoung huffed, “Fine. I’ll tell you when you come home. I’m not going to text you the whole night.”

“He’ll be too busy giving his attention to Mark.” Jaehyun smiled and Jeno cooed. 

“Ugh, lets just go.” Doyoung took Jaehyun’s hand as they all headed out of the apartment.  
—  
When the pair arrived, the restaurant had set up a private area for the party. It was a pretty spacious banquet hall. Yuta ran over to them. “Thank god- friends! Taeyong had to leave to go to his shift. I was talking to some different people but they’re all old.” Jaehyun giggled as he continued, “Plus, Mark keeps running away from me.” Doyoung rolled his eyes, “Leave the poor kid alone.”

“Why, you jealous?” Yuta gave him a knowing look. 

“I need a drink.” Doyoung walked off to the bar, saying hello to Mr. Davis. “We’re all going to give him a heart attack.” Jaehyun watched his best friend. Mark suddenly appearing, walking fast to be by Doyoung’s side. Doyoung was then all smiles, giving Mark a drink. Mark whispered in Doyoung’s ear and Doyoung laughed. Mark beamed at that. “They’re adorable.”

“Yeah, it’s unfair.” Yuta smiled and then looked at Jaehyun, “You look beautiful. I haven’t seen you in a suit in so long.” Jaehyun thanked him, “You look good too. I love your hair long. It’s sexy.”

“Jaehyun, don’t you dare flirt with me like Johnny isn’t over by Irene staring daggers at me.”

“He is?” Jaehyun looked, not seeing him and Yuta laughed. Jaehyun hit him playfully, “Asshole. Irene works tonight.”

“He’s over there, talking to Mr. Davis’s wife. Faced the other way. Doyoung’s about to walk in front of him.” Jaehyun looked where Yuta was pointing, pushing his hand down. Doyoung waved to Johnny as he followed Mark to a table. “Which means he’ll be looking for you.” Jaehyun swallowed as Yuta spoke. Johnny waved back, excusing himself and turning around. Jaehyun saw Johnny looking around and when his eyes landed on Jaehyun he grinned. Which only made Jaehyun smile brightly and Yuta giggled. “Oh fuck, you and Doyoung have it so bad.” 

“Shut up,” Jaehyun focused his attention back on him and Yuta bounced. “He’s coming over.”

“Yuta-”

“I’m going to go bother Doyoung and Mark.”

“Yuta- don’t leave.”

“Bye,” he almost ran, winking at Johnny. Johnny watched him and laughed before walking up to Jaehyun. “Hello, you look lovely tonight. Really really handsome.”

“Thank you, I see you went with the suit I told you to go for.” Jaehyun’s mouth hurt from his smile.

“Oh my god,” Johnny gasped and Jaehyun’s eyes widened. “What- what’s wrong? Are you alright?” Johnny clutched his chest, “You accepted a compliment from me. I never knew this moment would come. I just wish, I could have gotten it on camera.” Jaehyun hit his arm hard, “I thought something was wrong, you jackass.” Jaehyun just ended up laughing with him. 

“Everything alright here?” Johnny turned around quickly, “Oh my god!” Johnny ran into the arms of this smaller man. Picking him up and spinning him around. Jaehyun watched the two and smiled to himself. “Ten, what are you doing here?”

“Ten? Oh wow, how exciting!” Jaehyun was so happy for Johnny. Ten just grinned, “Mr. Davis got in touch with me. Apparently, you don’t shut up about me. Offered to fly me out here to see my gentle giant take over.” Ten teased. 

Johnny laughed, still in shock. “Well, he caught me on the phone with you many times. Thought you and I were long distance.”

It was Ten’s turn to laugh, “No, sadly you were born into twinks.” 

“What does that make you?” Johnny asked. 

“Out of your league, duh.”

“Oh, hello~” Yuta was back. “He has a boyfriend,” Jaehyun said quickly and Yuta whined, walking away. Jaehyun rolled his eyes with a laugh and Johnny happily introduced them. “Ten, this is Jaehyun.” Ten’s eyes brightened, “Finally.” Johnny nudged him and Jaehyun looked between them confused. “What, John? I’m sure you talk about me as much as you do him.” Johnny blushed and Ten’s eyes were wild. 

Jaehyun was shocked but he smirked, “Oh, is that the case? Because he does speak of you more than often.”

“This is my worst nightmare,” Johnny rubbed his head. Jaehyun rubbed his arm, electricity pulsing through his hand at the touch. “I’m gonna use the restroom. I’ll let you two catch up.” 

Johnny held his hand and Ten watched. “Oh, well, we’ll go ahead and sit. I’ll save you a seat.”

“Sure thing,” Jaehyun smiled and nodded to Ten. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“You too.” He smirked and Johnny nudged him again. Jaehyun walked off, finding a private bathroom just for the party room. It was unlocked so he opened it and almost dropped his jaw. Mark was sitting on the sink counter with Doyoung’s hands roaming his body. Licking into the younger's mouth. Mark moaned so loud that even Jaehyun’s body reacted. Jaehyun heard someone walking down the hall so he stepped in and locked the door. Both jumped, seeing him. Doyung pulled away, “I thought you locked the door!” Doyoung’s voice was too turned on for any real anger to be heard. Mark looked terrified though answering quietly, “I thought I did! You were grabbing my ass and biting my ear though. I’m not all here right now!”

“Well, you’re lucky it’s just me.” Jaehyun had to fan himself from the previous sight. Jeno was going to throw a fit that he wasn’t here. Not that he would want to see his brother and friend sucking face. Jaehyun was smiling so brightly, wishing he hadn’t intruded but glad it wasn’t someone else. “Bathroom, really?”

“Not now, Jaehyun.” Doyoung paced and Mark slid off the sink. “Youngie,” Mark’s voice was quiet and Jaehyun’s heart clenched. 

“Doyoung, just take Mark to our apartment.”

“Jaehyun-”

“Seriously, no one is there. It’s fine. No one will notice out there.”

“Jaehyun.”

“Doyoung.”

“Yuta will.”

“So?”

“Jeno’s working…” Mark said and Jaehyun agreed, looking at Doyoung who hid from his glance. Doyoung had obviously gotten closer to Mark than Jaehyun originally thought. Mark took Doyoung’s hand and Jaehyun’s heart just leapt in his chest. “I’ll get a ride home.” Jaehyun was all ready for an argument when Doyoung looked at him. Then he looked at Mark’s pleading, sweet face and he just nodded. “Okay, thank you.” He took Mark’s hand and left. Jaehyun stood for a minute, filled with glee that Doyoung had finally opened himself up to someone.  
__  
Jaehyun found Johnny and sat with him. Ten on his side and Yuta on Jaehyun’s. “Where’s Doyoung and M- Oh my god- did they?” Jaehyun shushed him and nodded and Yuta’s smile gleamed. “I’m so happy.” Jaehyun smiled, “Me too.” Johnny put his hand on his thigh and Jaehyun put his hand on top of Johnny’s. 

The banquet was wonderful. Lots of good food and company. Jaehyun talked to a lot of donors and friends of Mr. Davis. But he mostly stayed by Johnny’s side and it felt right, for lack of a better word. “You two look like the hottest power couple any hospital has ever seen.” Yuta whispered to Jaehyun as Mr. Davis was showing off Johnny. Jaehyun watched Johnny smile politely and he seemed relaxed. “I think he’s really gonna do well here. Glad, I decided to not be such a jerk to him anymore.”

“Me too,” Ten came up to Jaehyun and Yuta. Jaehyun tried to smile and Yuta just laughed, “Excuse me.” Jaehyun wanted to grab Yuta and have him be his bodyguard in case things went south. 

“Sorry, Ten. I’m sure you had to hear Johnny rant about the hospital… specifically me.”

Ten just smiled before nodding. “Well, he was more upset he got on the wrong foot with you than anything. Although, he’d always complain about you to me and then I'd laugh at him. Knowing, he was definitely just insanely attracted to you. He hated when I did that but he never denied it.”

Jaehyun was a little stunned. “You’re just gonna spill all his secrets to me?” 

Ten grinned, “I figured you liked him just as much. He was an asshole though, i’ll give you that. When he told me you asked about how much they were paying him. Oh fuck, I knew I liked you. He acts all put together but like a lot of us, he has no clue what he’s doing. He does however, like you a lot. I hope that you feel the same.”

Jaehyun went a little soft at Ten’s words, nodding. Jaehyun reached to hold his hand and Ten let him. “He misses you and Kun like mad.” Ten smiled widely at that. “We miss him too. Johnny was an equal balance for the two of us and our crazy antics. I’m glad I got to be here for him tonight. He’s always been there for me.” Jaehyun’s heart hurt for Johnny. He knew Johnny just wanted to love and be loved. Probably, because of how his parents treated him. Jaehyun could tell Ten was a loving and fun person so Johnny would have thrived when he was with him. “I’m glad you could be too. He really deserves the praise.” Ten gave Jaehyun a look before he grinned again. 

“Oh no, what are you two talking about.” Johnny came over. 

“Nothing,” Jaehyun and Ten echoed with giggles. Johnny just laughed and shook his head. “Would you two like to head to my apartment? It's late and I don’t think I can answer one more question about my ‘vision for the hospital’ without screaming. Jaehyun and Ten understood, “Sure, I wonder where Yuta went?”

“I saw him leave with one of the servers.” Johnny answered and Jaehyun rolled his eyes with a laugh, “Of course, he did. He’s so fast.”  
__  
The three of them got to Johnny’s apartment and it was immaculate. “Shit, John. I know you showed me over skype but damn. This is so nice. Surprised you’ve kept it this clean.”

“Luckily, I have a housekeeper that comes in.” 

“Must be nice,” Jaehyun teased. “Doyoung is the neat one. So I’m glad we have each other for that reason. He keeps me in check.”

“Must be nice,” Johnny teased and Jaehyun smiled at him. Holding each other's gaze before Ten cleared his throat saying, he needed a drink. Johnny took Jaehyun’s hand and went into the living room where he had a mini bar. The three of them drank and laughed with each other. Ten telling Jaehyun stories of growing up with Johnny. “There we were, hiding from my grandmother all over the house for 45 minutes because his flat clumsy ass knocked into a vase and broke it. She had a closet full of them. She said, it was fine.”

“I thought we were going to get yelled at!” Johnny defended himself. “It was an accident, sure but I still was terrified. You know my parents.” Ten pouted and rubbed Johnny’s back. 

“I’m sure my grandmother liked you more than me.” Ten told him and Jaehyun chuckled. 

They all talked some more. Watching the two of them made Jaehyun content. They play fought and laughed so richly with each other. It reminded Jaehyun of himself and Doyoung. He figured Ten would get under Doyoung’s skin and Jaehyun loved that thought. 

Jaehyun looked at his phone. “Oh, shit. It’s late. I have to work kinda early tomorrow.” Jaehyun pulled up an app, getting himself a ride. 

“Oh,” Johnny pouted. 

“Awe, I hate that. I’ve been having fun. I have to leave tomorrow, myself.” Ten drank.

“You came all this way for one night?” Jaehyun asked. 

“Of course, I have to celebrate my best friend's success.” Ten squeezed Johnny’s thigh. Johnny smiled, “You only have three vacation days left, don’t you?” Ten laughed loudly, “Kun and I have already picked out our vacation days to come and visit you, dick! I already put them in.” 

“Oh, right!”

“When are you coming to visit?” Jaehyun asked excitedly. 

“We’re coming for a week and a half at the end of January and beginning of February. It will be in the middle of all our birthdays. All three of us like to have a big birthday celebration.”

“That sounds fun! Doyoung and I don’t really do too much. Oh, my ride is almost here.”

“Already? Jaehyun, I can take you home.”

“You need to enjoy your time with Ten. It’s fine, John.” Jaehyun stood, hugging Ten. They exchanged kind words and Ten sent Johnny to walk Jaehyun out. Johnny took Jaehyun’s hand and led him to the elevator. “Thank you for coming tonight.” His thumb brushed over Jaehyun’s knuckles. 

“I was happy to be here... Johnny-” he waited for Johnny’s eyes to trail up to his. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“That I wasn’t accepting of you at first. I know, my attitude wasn’t easy to deal with. I’m sorry.”

“Not like it wasn’t my fault,” he chuckled. The elevator opened and the two walked to the door. “But thank you.” They both smiled shyly at each other. Jaehyun’s ride pulled up and he leaned up to kiss Johnny’s cheek. Brushing his thumb over the elders other cheekbone. “I had fun tonight.”

“I did too,” his eyes raked over Jaehyun like he was trying to remember everything about this moment. He held Jaehyun, not ready to let go. Jaehyun didn’t want to either. “I’m keeping you from Ten.”

“He’s fine.” Johnny said and Jaehyun grinned. Jaehyun couldn’t stop himself, leaning up to catch Johnny’s lips. He pulled Jaehyun closer. One of his hands moved to Jaehyun’s face to hold him closer. Going from soft to sloppy quickly. He licked into Jaehyun’s mouth and Jaehyun moaned. The car honked making both of them jump. The pair pulled apart and chuckled awkwardly. Jaehyun used his thumb to wipe Johnny’s mouth. “Goodnight,” Jaehyun gave him one last peck. 

“Night,” Johnny sadly let go as Jaehyun walked away. The door was opened for Jaehyun and he tried to compose himself as he got in the car. Looking at Johnny, who watched Jaehyun leave with a small wave. All Jaehyun could do was smile.  
__  
Once Jaehyun got home he found Mark in one of Doyoung’s big shirts in their kitchen. “Shit!” Mark whispered, “You scared me. I thought you were Jeno.” 

“Sorry,” Jaehyun grinned. Trying his hardest not to coo at the small man in his best friend’s clothes looking completely fucked out. Sex hair was flying in every which way. Jaehyun patted it down and Mark blushed. “Wait, you know about Jeno?”

“Yeah,” Mark said sheepishly. “Doyoung told me about a month ago. Told me to keep it a secret.”

“Wow, he really doesn’t tell me anything anymore. Was this the first time you were intimate together? Shit sorry- I’m overstepping.”

Mark’s eyes went wide and he blushed, “Um, yes. It was only the second time we kissed though. The first time he stopped it. Thought he was pushing himself on me. I told him he wasn’t. Begged him to listen but you know how he is.”

“I really do. He only just admitted he had actual feelings for you. I kept egging him on. Hoping he would do something about them.”

“I wasn’t exactly slick with hiding my feelings.”

“I’m afraid not,” Jaehyun smirked. “Jeno told me some things too. But only because we wanted you two to end up together. I think you’re a wonderful intern and just adorable. You fit him well. He’s just old fashioned. Doesn’t want anyone, especially you, thinking he’s using you.”

Mark nodded, “We did talk about it a little. I know we have a lot more to talk about. I just don’t want him to freak out and change his mind about all this like after our first kiss. Jaehyun, I like him so much. He’s so caring and sweet. So sassy too. I just love it all. All of him. I fell so fast.”

“Oh Mark,” Jaehyun pulled the boy into a hug. Remembering that he was only in a big shirt Jaehyun pulled back slowly after the hug. “He’s just as enamored as you. He takes time to open up but when he does, it’s so worth the wait. The people he cares for the most- he takes such good care of.”

Mark smiled with a nod. “To be honest, I used to be very jealous of you.”

“Me?” Jaehyun blinked.

A small chuckle escaped, “Yes… I thought you two were together. He was always talking about you, smiling at you or touching you. Even in the smallest way. It was him showing affection. Jeno told me you weren’t. I asked him how he knew for sure. He just said, he overheard you talking about it. I should have known Jeno was related to him. He told me stuff about Doyoung all the time. Doyoung seemed close to him too and I was almost jealous of that. Then I tried my best to get close to him. He tried to resist at first but I persisted. I’m glad I did. I would have stopped if he asked me to. But Haechan told me once that, Doyoung seemed upset because I traded shifts with him. So I could give Doyoung a break, actually. I was nervous he was getting annoyed with me. Haechan said, Doyoung's face dropped when he saw him and said they needed to switch back.”

“He tries his best not to seem like he cares. He’s not very good at it... Can I make you some food?”

Mark giggled in agreement. “No, thank you. I was just getting some water. Youngie- Um, Doyoung fell asleep. I’m a little too filled with adrenaline to yet. Figured i’d try and calm myself.” 

“Sure thing, I’ll leave you to it. I have to work at 11. Jeno should be back at noon. Hope you get some sleep, Mark. If it means anything, I think this will all work out.”

“Thank you, Jaehyun. Goodnight.”  
__  
Seeing Johnny at work always built up to so much sexual tension. Jaehyun was sure others had noticed as well. They both touched each other more. Even in passing. A brush of the fingers against each other sent sparks up Jaehyun’s arm and it was all he could think about for the rest of the day. One day, it had all became too much. Johnny pulled Jaehyun into his office. He kissed him deeply as soon as the door was locked. Panting, hands discovering each other. “You taste so good. It’s all I can think about.” Johnny licked into Jaehyun’s mouth and he whined. 

“I need you so bad. I can’t stay away much longer, Johnny.”

“Fuck- so needy.” Jaehyun nodded, he was. “I need you too, baby. You left that night after kissing me and I wanted to kick Ten out and have you come back upstairs. Shit-” He choked out as Jaehyun pressed his thigh against his half hard dick. 

“If I didn’t have rounds in five mintues, I’d let you bend me over your desk.” Jaehyun licked up Johnny’s neck. He stared down at Jaehyun in awe. 

“You’re a bad boy,” He shook his head, “Fuck- you’re going to kill me. You know that?” 

Jaehyun giggled and kissed down to his chin, playfully biting it. “I’m off at 8.”

Johnny licked his lips. “I’m off at 6. Come to my place tonight? Maybe stay awhile.”

“Wow, staying the night on the first date?”

“Jaehyun, I already know I want you as my boyfriend. Wanted, in fact. Now I'm confident enough to ask.” 

Jaehyun pulled out of Johnny’s arms and headed to the door. Johnny got nervous and went to take it back but Jaehyun smiled at him before opening the door. “I’ll see you tonight. Can’t wait to tell Doyoung, i’ll be with my boyfriend tonight and not to wait up.”  
__  
Jaehyun got to Johnny’s apartment at 8:45 with a packet bag. He was giddy and nervous but very excited for what the night entailed. “Hello, dearest.” Johnny opened the door and boy did he look good. “Really? Your pants are skin tight. How do you expect me not to jump you right here?”

“Jaehyun, jesus-” Johnny pulled him inside and Jaehyun giggled. 

“What’s a matter, baby?” Jaehyun kissed him hello and he took his bag. 

“Come in. I made dinner.”

“You did?” Jaehyun followed him. “Well, Ten did say you could cook.”

He shook his head, “I can’t believe he got your number from my phone before he left. I don’t need you two fraternizing against me.” Jaehyun only shrugged and Johnny rolled his eyes dramatically. 

There was light piano music playing in the background and the smell of the food hit Jaehyun’s nose. “Oh, wow. I’m starving.”

“Get yourself a drink and we’ll eat. I made my favorite dish from home. I’ll put your bag in my room.” 

They ate dinner and Jaehyun found it was more than easy to talk with Johnny. They ended up having more and more in common and Jaehyun was ecstatic every time he realized Johnny was his boyfriend. Jaehyun didn’t know what was to come between the two of them but he was more than ready to ride that roller coaster. “This was wonderful, Johnny. Thank you for cooking and sharing your favorite meal with me.” 

“Thank you for joining me. I’ve been thinking about this moment since- well since we met really.” 

“What moment?” 

“The moment of our first real date. Me having you as my boyfriend. Just being able to call you mine. I thought about it all the time. Denying it, of course. You hated me and I was your superior. Then I realized, I didn’t care about that. If you would have me. I wanted to do what I could to show you, I wasn’t the man you hated during our first meeting.” 

“Johnny, I don’t know what to say.” 

“You don’t have to say anything.” Johnny reached over the table to take Jaehyun’s hand with a small smile. “You’re here and that’s what matters. You’re here and it’s much better than my fantasy.”

“Just so you know, the boys teased me all the time about you. Wouldn’t let me live it down that I had a crush on you. Sounds so juvenile.” Jaehyun said, embarrassingly but Johnny’s face lit up. He got up and Jaehyun did as well. 

“I need you,” his voice was sexy and low. 

“Mhh, you do?” Jaehyun just wanted to toy with him for a moment. Jaehyun’s hands moved down Johnny’s body from his chest to his belt. “I have flashes of that fucking tattoo. Wanted to take my nails down your chest when I walked in on you that day. You were so smug.” 

“Shit- I would have let you. You looked so surprised but... turned on too.” 

“I was,” Jaehyun dropped to his knees. He unbuckled Johnny’s belt and unzipped him. Pulling his pants down. 

“Oh shit-“

“I wanted to suck you off right there. Suck you dry, Johnny.” Jaehyun mouthed at his clothed cock. Johnny’s head flew back and a whine came out of him. He sounded so delicious. “My baby is a loud one, huh? I love that.”

“You do?” He asked. Jaehyun hummed and licked his underwear clad member. Johnny whined, he couldn’t take it. He stepped out of his pants. “Trust me, I want you to suck me off more than anything. But if I’m not inside you soon enough, I will lose my damn mind.” Jaehyun giggled and Johnny picked him up. Throwing Jaehyun over his shoulder as he took him into his room. “Johnny!” 

“Please yell my name.” He smacked Jaehyun’s ass and threw him on the bed. Jaehyun was so turned on. Jaehyun very much enjoyed being manhandled in the bedroom. Watching Johnny try and get out of his shirt at fast as possible made Jaehyun grin. Jaehyun took off his shirt too. “Fuck me in these.” Johnny looked down at him with a smirk. Jaehyun pulled down his jeans and was wearing jock strap type underwear. 

“You’re dirty, aren’t you? No wonder it looked like you had an ass.” Johnny dodged a hand coming to smack him.

Jaehyun nodded, “Fuck you… I am tonight.” Jaehyun took off the rest of his clothes and Johnny stared. They both watched each other closely. “I actually can’t believe this is happening.” 

“Call me a bad boy again.” 

“Holy sh-“ his cock slapped against his toned abs made Jaehyun’s mouth water. Jaehyun’s hands were greedy as he felt Johnny’s body. Finger nails scraping down his tattoo like he wanted, “Fuck- you are such a bad boy.” Johnny said, knowingly. He grabbed Jaehyun’s hands and gracefully fell onto the bed with him. Holding Jaehyun’s hands over his head. Johnny reached over into his night stand grabbing a condom and lube.

“I need you, Johnny.” Jaehyun whined.

“I need you too. So fucking bad. I’ve needed you for so long.”

“You have me now, baby.” Johnny smiled down at him. He put the condom on before rubbing Jaehyun’s hole. “Jaehyun, you’re so wet for me already.” Johnny saw the precum stain on Jaehyun’s underwear. Johnny poured lube on his fingers, warming it up.

“I told you I needed you. Bad boys need it bad, Johnny.” 

“Do they?” He pushed his middle finger inside Jaehyun making him jump with a breathy laugh. 

“Yes, yes they do- fuck.” Jaehyun’s legs shook a little as Johnny opened him up, “Fill me up, Johnny. I can’t wait much longer.” Johnny leaned down to kiss Jaehyun. Johnny licked up Jaehyun’s chin, dipping into his mouth. Jaehyun sucked on it, moaning with everything he had. Johnny worked in another finger, scissoring them, curling them. Jaehyun could only buck his body up in want. Now three fingers in and Jaehyun was a whining mess under Johnny. Gasping and begging for more and Johnny was bewildered that he got to see Jaehyun like this. Johnny then situated himself. Pulling his fingers from Jaehyun and smiling when Jaehyun groaned. Johnny leaned down to kiss him. “Patience, baby boy.” He pushed in and Jaehyun moaning into his mouth. “Yes- oh fuck yes. You feel so good.” Jaehyun held onto his shoulder and the sheets. Slowly moving and Jaehyun gasped. “You’re so big. You’re going to split me open. Fuck- do it, Johnny. Split me open.”

“Damn, your mouth is so dirty.” Johnny couldn’t believe it. His pace quickened and Jaehyun ran his hands down Johnny’s back. Grabbing his ass, spanking him. Johnny jumped, “You really are a bad boy. You want my cock so bad?” 

“Yes, John, yes. Talk dirty to me.” His pace went faster, hip movements harder. Johnny grabbed the underwear, pulling it so that it pulled Jaehyun forward. Fucking into him deeper. Jaehyun screamed out, grabbing the sheets. “It feels so good! You’re making me feel so good.”

“You like that, you loud slut.” Jaehyun could hear the timidness in Johnny’s voice. 

“I do! Yes, baby, I do.” Jaehyun whined, matching his pace. He was snapping his hips, hitting that spot inside Jaehyun that made his knees weak. 

“I’m so big, huh? Making you want to be my filthy little fuck doll.” 

“I’m yours, all yours. Use me.” 

“Holy fuck- I can’t last much longer.”

“Me either. Shit- I’m your bitch. Your slut, Johnny. All yours. Fuck me until I’m shaking.” Johnny’s thrusts were becoming more and more sporadic. He was moaning in Jaehyun’s ear as he fell on top of him. He kissed Jaehyun’s neck, still fucking into him. “Mine- damn- all mine.” His hips slowed but his thrusts were deep. He whispered Jaehyun’s name and Jaehyun came. Jaehyun was a shaking mess underneath him which made Johnny lose it- that he could even do this to Jaehyun. 

They both caught their breath. Stunned that had even just happened. “Holy shit,” Johnny breathed out, laying next to Jaehyun. Jaehyun chuckled to himself before cuddling him, kissing and biting his neck. “I want to mark you up. Just so I know under your clothes at work you have me all over you.” 

“Jaehyun, you’re gonna get me hard again.” Johnny began and Jaehyun couldn’t help but laugh out loud. 

__  
It wasn’t long before everyone in the hospital knew Jaehyun and Johnny were together. Of course, there was talk and speculation. But Jaehyun was happy and so was Johnny. Johnny didn’t want to hide it. In the end, all the people that mattered to Jaehyun were jumping for joy. This made it easier for Doyoung to make his relationship with Mark official to everyone soon enough, as well. Once Mark had marked his one year there. Doyoung had kissed him in front of everyone. Jeno was so happy to rub it in all his friends' faces. Even Haechan felt betrayed being Mark’s roommate and not knowing.

The five of them spent a lot of time together at Jaehyun, Doyoung and Jeno’s apartment. It became the hot hangout spot and Jaehyun was enjoying opening and building his little family. Jeno even felt comfortable telling Jaemin about Doyoung being his brother. Which lead to bringing Jaemin around and it becoming the six of them. Jaehyun was happy for his favorite brothers. Seeing them so cheerful and trying so hard to let people they cared about in. Even when it was difficult. 

It was easy to fall in love with Johnny. Not that their relationship was always easy. Jaehyun realized in all moments of anger, annoyance or even admiration that Johnny was worth it. They were both lucky to have found each other and in that formed the family Jaehyun had always wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This was my first time posting on here so please be nice lol. Any feedback is appreciated!


End file.
